Reaching
by TemptingDrug
Summary: Sequel to Blind.Haruka and Michiru have been married for two years now and living happy until a man appears in planet Uranus asking for Haruka's help.
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: I don't own any Sailor Moon characters. I do own the idea of the story and the original characters._

_A/N: And here it is! What you guys have been waiting for! The sequel to my first story Blind! Like always I asked for you guys to READ AND REVIEW PLEASE. And yes. If you havent read Blind I suggest you read it first so you can understand what happened before._

_Infected Soul has been updated so I want you guys to check that story also and of course the story How High. Lets see how this works. I want you guys to know I wont be updating as fast as I used too. Summer is over v.v

* * *

_

Reaching

Prologue

Green eyes opened up to the sky above her. A smile spread across her soft lips as she heard the water move. Then she heard a giggle that turned into a strong feminine laugh. For her… the angels were singing… The wind came to play with its master. Messing her short blonde hair over and over again. Her loose white open blouse moved like a flag as the tall blonde sat up from the sand and saw her dear wife coming out of the Neptunian water. She took in a deep breath as she watched the sun from above outline her wife's figure as she slowly made her way towards her.

The wind queen and the sea queen have been married for 2 years now and had lived their life to the fullest, together and loving each other every second they spend together. Uranus and Neptune were at peace…finally. Everything was perfect, Haruka ruled Uranus better than her father and mother, may they rest in peace, and Michiru… She ruled Neptune as best as she could after all she was a new queen, a queen that used to be the maid to the Princess of Uranus, a blind princess. Their plan was simple; they would live half a year in Uranus and half a year in Neptune and just enjoy being together and today was their last day on Neptune. Tomorrow they would be heading back to Uranus.

Haruka smiled tenderly and patted the sand from her arms as she watched Michiru run to her laughing. "Having fun?" Haruka asked her green eyes staring at the wet body in front of her.

Michiru squeezed the salty water from her hair watching Haruka sitting there her arms resting on each knee. 'My sweet, tomboy queen…' Michiru thought to her self. "Aren't you getting in? The water is nice…"

Haruka smiled and shook her head. "I'm ok…" She answered looking up to her standing wife, mate, best friend and lover. "Did you have a good swim, love?" The Wind queen asked her hand moving to squeeze Michiru's, the Sea queen.

"I would've been better if you were with me…" Michiru smiled sitting between her wife's legs, her hands moving to run her fingers through the blonde hair. Her blue eyes stared at Haruka's face as she closed her eyes and opened her mouth slightly enjoying the soft strokes. "You love it when I do this, huh?" Michiru asked smiling. Haruka nodded one hand slipping to pet Michiru's waist. "Come swim with me…" Michiru asked moving her face closer to Haruka's. Her lips started to trail her wife's lower lip giving it soft kisses now and then. She knew the blonde couldn't resist her. Not when she was stroking her hair and kissing her lips as soft as she was doing so. "Please?" Blue eyes stared at closed green ones. Haruka was in a trance… She was sitting there enjoying every stroke and kiss her Neptunian wife was giving to her. "Hmm… I see how it is…" She chuckled wrapping her arms around her neck pulling Haruka close to her. She held the taller woman close, she closed her eyes and within seconds the tide got high surrounding the two young women.

Haruka's eyes flew open as she felt the water. She smiled at that wrapping her arms around the slim waist. Michiru learned how to control the water a bit to fast. She was proud of that. Green eyes locked with blue ones. Haruka's smile grew wide as she leaned to kiss her wife's lips. She felt Michiru's hand run up and down her strong back then stopping coming to rest on her hips. "I better band you from using your powers…" Haruka said pulling away from Michiru's lips.

"Oh? And why is that?" Michiru whispered her lips now moving to kiss the exposed collarbone. "Not like I am using it for evil…" She chuckled sweetly looking up at her wife's beautiful green eyes.

" Yes, you are using it for evil…" She smiled.

Michiru's hand moved to cup Haruka's cheek. Once again the tall blonde closed her eyes and sighed. She loved Michiru's touches and caresses. She loved her lips, she loved her body… she loved her completely. "I'm sorry then… Should I get some kind of punishment for this?" Her thumb rubbed Haruka's lower lip teasing her. Michiru knew Haruka's weak spots very well. "You can't talk?" She whispered rubbing her small body against Haruka's strong one. She felt how the strong tall woman shuddered at that and she smiled. "Looks like I can also control the mighty wind…"

Haruka opened her eyes to stare at Michiru. She could see a soft hint of lust in her eyes. She leaned forward again capturing her lips in a passionate kiss crushing the small body to her's the water around them splashing against their bodies. "I love you, Michiru…"

The sea queen smiled in the kiss. "I love you too Haruka…"

"Do you remember the first time you saw the sea?" Haruka's hand rubbed Michiru's arm leaving a trail of goosebumps. "I do remember…" She smiled turning Michiru around and pressing her chest now against her back. "I was holding you like this…" She grabbed her hands and chuckled. "Thing is I couldn't see your reaction…." She said a soft hint of sadness in her voice.

Michiru noticed and leaned more against the tall blonde, her head resting on Haruka's shoulder. "But you were the one that showed me the sea, the snow, love, trust, sweetness… and so many things… You were there with me and even though there were some people around us… for me you were the only one…and you still are the only one for me… I think it makes up for your lack of sight back then. Don't you think, love?"

She smiled and brushed her nose against Michiru's soft cheek. "You are right…" She whispered in her ear. "It's getting cold. Let's go back to the castle. Tomorrow we have to go back to Uranus."

Michiru smiled and nodded turning her head to give Haruka s quick peck on her lips. "I don't want you to catch a cold." She smiled grabbing Haruka's hand and swimming to the shore…

* * *

"Attack!" A group of men ran into a green field… a field that was soon going to be stained with blood. A tall man with black hair stat on top of is horse his eyes focus on his army as he watched them crash against the enemy. The sound of swords, pained screams filled the place. Men screamed as they used their weapons to kill and destroy each other. His people… his men…

"What now Seiya-sama? We cannot let you go there." A soldier said looking up at the tall man.

He took out his sword and making a soft prayer to his goddess her kicked his horse. "Never mind me…" He looked down at the soldier and frowned. "I will do anything in my power to win this war. No one comes to my star-planet and try to take over it! Tell my brothers that thanks for joining me in battle." He said with a sarcastic tone on his voice. "GO!" He yelled as he kicked his horse harder this time running now over to the blood stanching battlefield. He gripped his sword as he slide over the flesh of his enemies stealing their lives…

* * *

"The queens are back!" A maid said running down the hall with some blankets and sheets in her hands. She smiled happily as she tried to get inside Haruka's old chamber. Well… now it was Haruka and Michiru's chamber.

"The queens are back from Neptune, ma'am…" A tall guard said as he walked into a smaller chamber.

Dark eyes raised too look at the guard. A woman around the age of 40 nodded and smiled standing up and closing a huge book. Her hands moved to her temples as she gave them a soft massage. "They are back. Good I needed some vacations." She sighed as she patted her lower back before cracking it. "I'm going to ask for a new chair that is for sure." She groaned and stopped talking when she saw the guard looking at her with a weird look. "Hey. I can ask for it. I am the one in charge when Haruka is not in Uranus I do a damn good job so she should at least give me a chair with some nice comfy cushion, right?"

The guard looked at the middle-aged woman. "Aine-sama... I think you should wait until they are accommodated in their room…"

"Bleh. Haruka's Mother always gave me what I needed. Then again I was the one that helped her with the economy of Uranus when her dear husband died…" She sighed shaking her head. "May their souls rest in peace… I can't believe it! Haruka is all grown up and a queen… and she is also married." Aine sighed and moved her hand to rub her neck. "I feel old…" After the wedding between Haruka and Michiru she was placed in charged of Uranus economy books like she used to do back when Haruka's mother ruled. The middle-aged woman was trusted by everyone in the castle even by Setsuna who remembered her when she used to work for Haruka's mother. "I better go and say 'hi' to them." She smiled and walked away from her desk and out of the chamber.

* * *

The sound of boots and heels touching the marble ground was heard through the throne room. Haruka let out a strong sigh as she looked at her castle. She loved spending time in planet Neptune but she missed her old castle. She missed her planet. "Well… We are home." Michiru said as she held Haruka's hand.

"No… We are back at my house. Home is where you are." Haruka said kissing Michiru's cheek receiving a warm smile from the aqua haired goddess.

"Well! Look who is here! Finally decided to join us again!" A happy Aine walked inside the throne room and bowed low to both Haruka and Michiru. "Welcome back to Uranus, Haruka-sama" She said as she took Haruka's hand and kissed her wedding band. "And of course, welcome home, Michiru-sama." She smiled at the smaller girl and also kissed her wedding ring.

"How is everything doing, Aine-san?" Haruka asked as she squeezed Michiru's hand tenderly.

"Well… Uranus is broke…"

Haruka's eyes grew wide. "What!"

"Kidding! Damn I always caught your mother with that joke and every time she believed it!" She laughed and patted Haruka's shoulder.

Haruka sighed but frowned when she heard Michiru's giggles. "What? Don't look at me that way. She was the one that got you! I wasn't!" Michiru giggled moving close to Haruka and nuzzling her cheek.

The tall blonde couldn't resist her wife's tease. She turned and kissed her nose tenderly. "Let's go and… warm our bed shall we?"

Aine smiled at the two women and bowed. "I guess I will leave you guys alone." She chuckled and left.

"You want to warm up the bed?" Michiru smiled petting Haruka's shoulder. "What for? If I may ask?"

Haruka looked to the side and closed her eyes a bit as she made a thinking face. "Hmm I don't know…" She rubbed Michiru's side pulling her closer.

"You don't know?" Michiru giggled kissing Haruka's chin.

"I have no idea."

"Maybe you want to ravish me?"

"Ravish you? Me? I am a saint I would never ever do such things to you." Haruka teased as she gave Michiru's nose a soft bite. "Hmm even though I am kind of tempted… you do taste rather good…" She smiled kissing her nose now.

Michiru giggled and kissed her wife fully on the lips. "Well… let's go and fix you up a meal…" She whispered in Haruka's ear grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the throne room. Haruka blinked and raised and amused eyebrow as her once shy wife took control of the situation. She was almost dragged over to their chamber. Her strong arms instantly wrapped around Michiru pulling her as close as she could, her mouth moving to Michiru's neck giving her an open mouth kiss on the soft creamy white skin. "Could you at least open the door and get us inside? Is not proper for a lady like me to be making out with my wife in the middle of the hall…" Michiru whispered her hands rubbing Haruka's chest pushing her away slightly. Haruka took a deep breath and nodded her hand moving to open the door. She pushed Michiru inside with her body then closing the door behind her with her foot. Michiru's hand flew to Haruka's jacket as she started to unbutton the expensive uniform pushing it down Haruka's broad shoulders, down her arms and down to the floor. She smiled looking up at the dark lustful green eyes.

"You are evil…" The taller woman whispered against Michiru's lips her hands moving up and down Michiru's back looking for a way to undo the fancy dress.

"Me? Evil? Never…" She teased her hands moving to her back helping the anxious blonde with the dress. "If I was evil I wouldn't help you out with this thing…" She giggled licking Haruka's lower lip.

With a growl, Haruka tore the dress receiving a soft scream from Michiru. Her hand started to touch the newly exposed flesh, as her lips tasted the soft neck over and over again.

Michiru and Haruka jumped surprised by the sudden hard knock on their door. "My lady! Come quick!" Haruka growled and looked at Michiru. Her beautiful face was read with embarrassment, as she tried to fix her dress as best as she could while. "My queen!"

"In a minute!" She yelled and moved to grab her jacket and placing it over Michiru's shoulder covering her a bit.

"Haruka! Everyone will notice we were…"

"We are married Michiru. That's what married couples do." She whispered fixing her blouse and her hair. She opened the door and walked out looking at a group of guards. "What is it? This better be good!"

"My lady! There is a wounded man at the castle back yard! We don't know who he is but he is asking for your help!"

Haruka frowned and looked at Michiru who somehow managed to fix her dress and was now standing beside her wife. "How did he get here?"

"We don't know. He says he is not from this solar system."

"An alien?" Michiru said receiving an odd look from the guards and Haruka. "What? If he is not from this solar system then he is an alien!"

"Question is… how did he get here?"

"What's his name?" Michiru asked looking at one of the guards.

"He calls himself 'Seiya Kou'"

* * *

End Prologue.

A/N Read and PLEASE review! Tell me what you think. Should I really give it a try to the sequel? Yes or no?


	2. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own any Sailor Moon characters. I do own the idea of the story and the original characters._

_A/N: Working hard for you guys! Here is Chapter 1 of my new story. Hope you guys enjoy it!

* * *

_

Reaching

Haruka walked down the hall while Michiru followed her close. The guards behind them took out their swords just incase that man wanted to harm the queens. Blinking when she saw a black haired man on the floor surrounded by 3 backyard guards, Haruka stopped extending her arm to stop Michiru from walking any further. "Stay here… The rest of you come with me." She spoke to Michiru then to the guards receiving a frown from the aqua haired queen. Haruka walked over to him and looked down kneeling beside him. He appeared to be unconscious. Who wouldn't? His face was covered in blood and by the looks of it he had a sword wound on his left side. Haruka sighed and moved her hand pressing two fingers on his neck. "He is still alive…" She whispered as she looked at him. "Ok! Lets get him inside into one of the guest rooms. Clean his wounds and let him rest. I want two guards to keep guard outside the door and outside his window…" She said standing up and moving away. You could never be sure or trust worthy. He appeared out of nowhere in her backyard. He may appear to be wounded but you never know… 2 guards nodded at what she said and carefully picked the tall man up and carried him inside the castle.

Michiru got the first glance of him when the guards carried him pass her. She gasped when she saw how badly injured he was and quickly she moved to her wife's side holding her hand. "He is really hurt." She said looking up at Haruka.

"Yes… He is…" She frowned squeezing Michiru's hand. "Its weird… if he walked into the backyard there would be a trail of blood yet… there wasn't any. Like he just appeared there and fell." Haruka looked at Michiru. "Its rather hard to teleport yourself from one solar system to another. I mean I can teleport to Earth, Neptune, Pluto and the rest of the planets because I know the exact location. I can't go to a planet from another solar system when I don't know the place. He must have know this planet existed and was really in need to come here in his state…" Haruka said now walking inside the castle wrapping her arm around Michiru's waist. "I hope he wakes up soon… I got a couple of questions for him…"

* * *

"Hold him down!" A maid yelled to another as she tried to stick up the sword wound on the man's side. She let out an exasperated sigh as he screamed in pain and tried to move away. "Stay still! Or it will hurt a lot more!" She said as she looked at him. His face was already cleaned up now they were trying to clean up the wound so it wouldn't get infected. The other maids held on to his arms over his head as the older one kept stitching him. It was a pretty long cut yet it wasn't that deep… It came from his hipbone up to his stomach stopping right in the middle. The maid's bloody hands spilled when he moved suddenly. She growled and stared at him angrily. "I should just hit you in the head and knock you out. That way it would've been easier!"

"Please do!" He yelled as his dark eyes open to look at the room around him. He was in a castle all right. Had he made it to planet Uranus? He let out another scream as he felt the needle go in his skin.

"Almost done…" The maid whispered as she finished. She bit the thread and cut it with her teeth before moving away. "That's it!" She said looking at him grabbing a damp cloth and cleaning her bloody hands.

He let out a deep sigh as he felt the torture over. He still hurt all over but at least he didn't have an old lady sticking needles in his skin… He closed his eyes and tried to rest again soon finding himself sleeping.

The door to the guest room opened and Haruka walked in. She looked at the maid and smiled at her before bowing. "How is he?"

"Well, my lady, he acted like a little kid when I was sewing his wound up. I think he just passed out again…" She said as she looked at him. He was lying shirtless on top of some white sheets that by now had some red stains all over.

Haruka nodded and patted the old woman's shoulder. "You can go and rest now. That goes to you guys also." She said to the other 2 maids who bowed low to Haruka and then left. Her green eyes went back to look at the man on the bed. He was sleeping. She could tell by his steady breathing… After having her sight back she still had left the ability to sense everything around her that included smells, sounds, breathings… Her senses stayed hypersensitive not like she really mind…

Michiru stuck her head inside the room and looked at Haruka. She walked over to her and touched her arm softly. "He is sleeping or… is he passed out?" Michiru asked looking up at Haruka.

"He is sleeping…" Haruka said looking down at Michiru. "I thought you were eating, missed me?"

Michiru giggled and kissed her cheek. "Of course I did miss you." She smiled and walked away from her and over to the wounded man. She tilted her head to the side as she saw him breathing hard now. "I think he is having a nightmare…" She said looking at Haruka.

"Don't get to close to him…" Haruka warned her but Michiru shrugged.

"He is sleeping, Haruka… I don't think he can hurt me." She said to her wife before looking at him again. He was breathing hard plus he was covered in sweat. Michiru frowned at that. She moved her small hand and placed it on his forehead. "He has a high fever I think he has an infection." Michiru whispered.

"Michiru…" Right there a strong hand grabbed hold of Michiru's pulling her hard. Dark eyes opened up scared as he let out a scream pulling Michiru against his wounded body. Haruka jumped and took out her sword; she never left it out of her reach after what happened to her in the past. Her sword moved in front of the man's face warning him to let go. Her green eyes were opened wide and her chest was about to burst. "Let her go now or I will cut your hand…" She said, her voice low and menacing. Michiru looked at Haruka and shook her head at her but Haruka didn't looked at her. Her green eyes were locked with the wounded man. He looked up at those blue eyes and gasped. Michiru patted his hand and tried to smile letting him know no one was going to hurt him. He slowly let go of her, his hand moving away from her before the tall blonde hurt him more than he was. "Michiru get over here, now…" She commanded her wife who quickly moved beside her. Haruka moved in front of her, her sword still pointing at the wounded man. "Who the hell are you? Speak before I finish up your enemies' job and kill you."

He looked at the couple in front of him. His eyes were still locked with the aqua haired woman. He sighed and placed his hands beside him. "I… I'm sorry I was having nightmare and she..." He shook his head. "I'm really sorry"

"Who are you?"

"I spoke to your guards. I told them my name is Seiya Kou. I'm not from this solar system." He groaned as he took a deep breath. His wound hurt him more than anything. "I'm not here to hurt you, my lady. I am here to look for your help…" Michiru whispered some words in Haruka's ear and moved her hand from the strong broad shoulder down to the crook of her elbow. Haruka relaxed and slowly let her arm fall to her side lowering her sword. Seiya saw this and automatically knew they were a couple. Not to mention both of the women were wearing a wedding band on their fingers. "I come from a star planet… We are in war and I desperately need your help. My brothers wont join me in battle so… I thought that maybe you could help me."

Haruka frowned. This Seiya person came out of nowhere asking for her help. "How do you know about this planet? How do you know about me?"

Seiya tried to sit up on his bed but the pain wouldn't let him so he closed his eye and lay there. "My grandfather… Served your father in war… He was the one that trained his men… My people are known to be excellent fighters." He hissed and gulped down, his eyes closed tightly as he tried to not think of the pain. "So your father asked for a troop to come and fight in some wars. Life in this planet is way better than the one in my star planet… Some of them stayed here and forgot about their home, some of them returned home and just spoke wonders of the Uranus army. Please…" He looked at Haruka with a pleading expression in his eyes. "Help me…"

Haruka placed her sword back in its sheath. "Rest. We will talk of this some other time." She spoke standing straight and giving Michiru her arm. Michiru gladly accepted it and walked out of the room.

* * *

"Seiya Kou, you say?" Aine blinked as she took a sip of her tea. She was sitting on the dinning table alone. The maid that was cleaning Seiya's wounds nodded. Aine blinked as the name sounded familiar. "Hmm…" She moved her hand and scratched her head. "That's weird I remember a man with Kou as a last name. He served Haruka's father in war. Hmmm Yes, yes, He was a pretty strong old man. Really knew how to kick some serious butt." She blinked and bit her lower lip. "Kou… yes with him came a troop of strange looking people and they stay in planet Uranus. Some of them went back… I guess that's how they know about this place…" Aine stood up and gave the cup of tea to the maid bowing. "Thanks, that was delicious."

"Do you think he is here to harm the queens?" The maid asked taking the cup in her hands.

"Well… No I don't think he will. I mean he came here alone with no army to support him. If he tries to hurt the queens he is committing suicide." She said before looking up thinking. "I do remember something about the people in that star planet that I thought was really weird. Something they could do with their bodies… Yeah.. But I cant remember. Been a while since I saw one of them aliens." She chuckled and walked away from the confused maid.

* * *

Haruka slammed the door behind her looking at Michiru with furious eyes. Michiru shuddered at that and quickly looked down to the floor. "I don't want you near him." She said pointing a finger at Michiru.

"What? Oh please! He didn't do anything. He almost had an heart attack when he saw you with the sword!" Michiru said looking at Haruka now.

"I don't care… Didn't you see the look he gave you when I stood in front of you? I know that look a little too well." Haruka said as she placed her sword on her desk. "I don't want you to go near him without me around." Haruka sighed and ran her hands through her blonde hair. "When he gets better I'm throwing him out."

Michiru looked at Haruka with disbelief and shook her head. "You are not going to help him? He came all the way from a distant solar system and you wont help him? You should be thanking him. His grandfather trained your father's army therefore your army is strong thanks to his family."

Haruka looked at her titling her head to the side. "Do you like him?"

Michiru rolled her eyes and walked over to Haruka cupping her face in her hands. "Do I look like I like him?"

"You tell me… Hmm then again he is not a woman… Maybe you don't like him." Haruka smirked her hands moving to pet Michiru's waist.

"Haruka… I don't care if he is a man or a woman… I wouldn't like him either way… because I only love you…" She smiled and kissed Haruka's lower lip. "You still mad?"

Haruka looked at Michiru and sighed pulling close and giving her a warm hug. "I can't stay mad at you…" She said kissing her cheek.

"Are you going to help him?"

Letting out a sigh, Haruka let go of Michiru and walked away from her. "I still don't know."

Michiru frowned and walked to her wife taking her huge hand in hers. "Come here…" She whispered pulling her over to the big bed sitting her down. Michiru sat down beside her and rubbed Haruka's palm softly earning a chuckled from the wind queen. "You are not the cold queen I knew 2 years ago… You've changed. You are a loving wife, a loving queen who protects her people… and mine also… If Seiya's grandfather helped your father be the man that he was and have this strong powerful army…I think you are in debt with them…" Michiru rested her head on Haruka's shoulder. "You are strong, intelligent… Help him its not going to cost you anything…"

"I'm butting into a war that is none of my concern… If it was Setsuna asking for help then hey I might join in. She is my best friend. I don't know that guy! I don't know his people; besides, he lives in a star planet. His planet doesn't even have a damn name!" She sighed and shook her head.

"That's why I know you are going to win… Help him. You are the strongest person I've ever met plus your army can even take down Usagi's…" She smiled nuzzling her cheek. "Please… think it over…"

Haruka looked at Michiru and smiled petting her cheek sweetly before giving her a fast peck on her lips. "Fine… I will…"

"Good…" She smiled and leaned over Haruka kissing her again this time it was a soft yet deep kiss.

* * *

He finally sat up on his bed. The pain that struck his entire body was unbearable but he just swallowed it all up. He looked to his side looked like the bleeding had stopped still it hurt like hell. Seiya let out a long sigh as he stood u from the bed and looked at himself over. He was pale he had lost a lot of blood. "I wonder how they are holding up without me back home…" He shook his head. "Tsk… I need some new clothes…" Saying that he looked at the chair beside his bed and saw some clean clothes. He blinked and slowly walked over to it. He took hold of the white shirt and looked at it over before moving it to his nose. "Hmm… Woman's perfume… this must belong to Haruka…" He said looking at the shirt. "She is a big girl this thing fits me perfectly…" Seiya said as he put on the blouse and buttoned it up. He also took the black slacks and putting it on noticing that it was loose on his waist. He blinked at that. "Hmm well she is a woman… She got to have the wider hips…" He looked at the door when he saw it opening. Quickly he stood up straight when he saw the tall blonde walking in. He bowed low to her showing respect. "Hello, queen." His words died in his mouth when he saw the queen's wife walk in also. 'Those two are inseparable…' He thought to himself. He stared at Michiru for some seconds. Curly blue hair, beautiful face, angelical smile… He blushed and shook his head.

"Sit down, Seiya-san." Haruka spoke with a strong and low voice. She moved her hand signaling him to sit down on the chair beside his bed. "I've been thinking about what you said… My wife… made me think about it. She said I should be in debt to your family for teaching my father's army how to battle… Tell me if you grandfather was the one that made my army so strong… why is yours such a crappy one?"

"Haruka!" Michiru nudged her side and frowned.

Seiya chuckled a bit. "My army is small… My star planet is divided in three. We are three brothers taking care of one star planet, which are Taiki, Yaten and I. My brothers… don't want to join me in battle; they think that this war is stupid. I don't think it is. There is another star planet wanted to join ours. They are... filthy animals that already had taken my section of the planet and … killed the men, raped the women and taken the children as slaves… I am responsible for them and my brothers wont give a shit about it!"

"Why don't you want them to join the planet? I mean… lots of people from my planet have moved to Neptune. I'm ok with it. Michiru is ok with it; they are from the same solar system." Haruka crossed her strong arms over her chest as she looked down at Seiya.

He shook his head. "You don't get it. They are underdeveloped people… they are a lot of them. Its like… People from Saturn come to take over your planet! That's what happening and I am battling them alone! Please, Tenoh-sama, help me… In the name of your father, help me."

Haruka frowned and looked at Michiru. The sea queen grabbed her hand and smiled at her. Haruka had a bad feeling about all this. "People from Saturn aren't underdeveloped…"

"You know what I mean…"

"Fine…" She looked at Seiya and frowned. "I will help you. I will lend you my army."

"Thank you. Thank you so much."

"Rest, Seiya. You will need the strength. We will leave when your wounds are fully healed…" She spoke as she walked away from him followed by Michiru.

Michiru stopped and looked at the man bowing her head to him and then she left.

Seiya blinked as he saw the door close. He shook his head once again trying to get off the mental image of the sea queen. "She is gorgeous…" He whispered to himself. "I like her…" He chuckled and leaned on is chair. "What if…" He smirked now an evil smirk. "The mourning widow. Of course they always need a shoulder to cry on…" He sighed and closed his eyes feeling tired. "Not only am I going to annihilate a worthless savage race I might even get a brand new lover…" He smiled before his body lay limp on the chair as he fell asleep.

* * *

"Who gave him that clothes? Those are mine…" She whispered as she unbuttoned her shirt. "I don't like people using my shirts... or my pants…" Haruka mumbled as she undoes her belt and took of her clothes standing on her underwear and her gauze-covered chest.

"Those were old so I thought that maybe you wouldn't mind…." Michiru whispered walking behind her and touching her strong back.

"So you were the one that gave him the clothes? I told you not to…"

"I sent a maid to put the clothes there… Stop babbling." Michiru giggled undoing the gauze. "We have some unfinished business, don't we Haruka?" She smiled as she felt the tall blonde tense up under her touch. "Hmm are you shy of the sudden?"

"Maybe…"

The smaller girl smiled as she pressed her naked chest against Haruka's back, wrapping her arms around her torso and brushing her lips over the blonde's shoulder. Haruka sighed and leaned her head back her hands finding Michiru's. "Let's go to bed… it's late…"

Michiru nodded feeling Haruka turned around she closed her eyes and sighed feeling Haruka pressed her lips against her and pick her up. Automatically, she wrapped her arms around the strong neck opening her mouth to Haruka's eager tongue. Michiru felt the soft warm sheets against her skin and sighed in the kiss, her hands petted Haruka's cheeks as she tried to return the hot kisses back to her wife. She knew she could never match Haruka's passion. Haruka was the one that showed her how to love with her body… and she did a really good job. "No one…" Michiru whispered as a soft moan escaped her throat when Haruka started to ravish her neck with open mouth kisses.

"No one?" Haruka stopped her ministration yet kept her face buried on Michiru's neck. Her hands rubbed and massaged Michiru's strong thighs making the smaller girl shiver under her.

"I don't want anyone else to touch me the way you do got it?"

Haruka let out a laugh and licked the sweat off Michiru's neck as she pressed her body against Michiru's. "If someone even dares to do so… I will kill him."

Michiru hugged Haruka close to her, nuzzling her cheek as she whimpered. "I love you…"

"Michiru? What's wrong?" Haruka pulled away from the sea queen and looked down at her.

Michiru frowned her hands petting Haruka's cheeks again sweetly. "I… I'm scared. Promise me… You will come back to me after that battle."

Haruka smiled tenderly and kissed Michiru's upper lip while her strong arms squeezed the small body. "I will always come back to you. Even if it takes centuries… I will come back to you." She smiled again. "Why are you so scared all of the sudden? I thought you trusted my fighting skills…"

Michiru sighed and pressed her body against Haruka's earning a soft moan from the taller woman. "I don't know."

"Well then… Lets make these final days together worth it" She smirked as she kissed Michiru again. "I want to know how you sound like when we make love… I want to have you sealed in my memory… Just in case I don't come back for a long time."

"Don't say that! Not even joking!"

Haruka frowned. "Sorry…"

"Say you love me…"

"I love you… I adore you…" She stared at those blue eyes she loved so much and kissed her forehead before grabbing the sheets and covering them both. " And I'm going to show you how much I love you…"

* * *

End Chapter 1

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!


	3. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own any Sailor Moon Characters. I do own the idea of the story and the original characters in the story._

_A/n: Once again I am sorry but I will have to devided the stroy with the Annoying (o.o) _

(o.o)

Reaching

The rays of sun coming from her balcony almost blinded poor Michiru when she opened her blue eyes. She looked beside her, finding herself sleeping on top of Haruka's chest. She blushed remembering last night's activities. Haruka looked so tranquil, innocent almost like a child when she was sleeping. " And to think last night we loved each other until we practically fainted..." Michiru whispered resting her hand on Haruka's strong shoulder. She smiled as she saw Haruka moved a bit getting into a more comfortable position. She loved this woman so much. Since the first time she heard her name be spoken. Since the first time she saw her almost walk over her that day of her 21st birthday. Now Haruka was 23 Michiru her self was finally 21. The hand resting on the blonde's shoulder moved to pet her cheek softly and lovingly. She just watched her sleep.

Haruka opened one green eye. She looked at Michiru and let out a lazy smile as she stretched her arms and let out a loud yawn. " Morning..." She whispered one hand moving to rub Michiru's naked back. " Did you have a good night sleep?"

"What do you think?" Michiru smiled and rest her chin on Haruka's collarbone tickling her.

" Well... I think you had a wonderful sleep since you were using me as a pillow!" She chuckled brushing some strands of hair away from Michiru's face. The smaller girl closed her eyes as she enjoyed the soft simple caress from her wife making Haruka smile. "Want to go and eat some breakfast?"

Michiru kept her eyes closed yet she nodded. " Yes..."

" Ok... then..." Haruka whispered kissing the corner of Michiru's mouth. She gathered the smaller girl in her arms and stood up carrying her bride's style.

" Hey! Where are you taking me?" Michiru wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck looking up at her.

" You smell like sex. Better get that smell off you. Or do you want the guards to look at you funny?" Haruka chuckled as she looked at Michiru's embarrassed face. "Even though I do enjoy the smell... Just proves that you belong to me."

"Haruka!"

The wind queen laughed and silenced Michiru with a strong kiss. " 2 years of being married and you still get that cute embarrassed look in your eyes. I love it" She chuckled and nuzzled the red face Michiru while she walked over to their huge bathroom.

(o.o)

Seiya walked slowly over to the dinning room. He tried hard not to strain his wound yet it still hurt and itched. He looked behind her and frowned when he saw two guards behind him. "I can't have breakfast by my self?"

"Orders of the queen. We must follow you wherever you go."

He growled and walked to the dinning room. He blinked various time seeing a middle-aged woman sitting down having a cup of coffee while reading some paper works. He coughed trying to get her attention yet she didn't even looked at him. He frowned and coughed again louder. Aine just took a longer sip of her coffee placed the cup on the table and continued reading scratching her head with a pencil.

"Morning!" Haruka's voiced echoed through the entire dinning room making Seiya jumped. "Morning Seiya. Morning, Aine." Haruka smiled as she sat down on the head of the table cracking her neck and sighing. Michiru walked shortly after her inside the dinning room. She seemed to be a bit flustered about something. Seiya noticed this and stared at Michiru as she walked and sat down by Haruka's left side. The tall blonde smiled and took Michiru's hand giving it a soft kiss and then a wink.

Seiya frowned and stared at the couple then his eyes got focus on the Sea queen. He stared at her face before staring at her eyes, nose, lips and finally her hickey covered neck. He blinked at he stared at the mark on her neck. Haruka noticed that and chuckled to her self. Michiru squeezed her hand tightly making Haruka jump and look at her.

Aine looked up at the wind queen and then at the sea queen shaking her head. "You two are like bunnies…" She said closing a huge book beside her.

Michiru looked at Seiya. He was leaning on his side frowning still staring at her neck. "Seiya-san you can sit down…"

Haruka frowned and looked at Seiya seeing him smile at her wife and sitting beside her. "Sit beside Aine…" Haruka said receiving a cold glare from Michiru. The tension in the room was building up. Aine yet didn't know what was going on. Seiya didn't move he stared at Haruka's green eye before she spoke again. "It's my dinning table I choose who sits down beside my wife."

"Fine. Sorry for being so disrespectful." He said standing out letting out a grunt of pain. He walked over to Aine and sat down groaning as he felt a sharp pain going through his stomach.

Maids walked out of the kitchen serving the breakfast. Seiya kept her hand locked with Michiru's while her eyes stared at Seiya. He stared at the table in front of him trying to avoid the strong glare from the wind queen. "How is your wound?"

Seiya looked at the food then at Haruka. He tilted his head to the side and let out a hypocrite smile. "Better…"

"Perfect…" She whispered as she let go of Michiru's hand and began to eat. "By the looks of it your wound is healing pretty fast. Maybe next week we can go to your star planet?" She asked noticing Michiru's sad expression as she took a bite of her toast.

"Of course. When ever you are ready, my lady."

Haruka smiled. "Good! The faster we get this over with, the faster you can go home." She raised her eyebrows as she let out an amused smile.

Seiya chuckled evilly and ate silently. "Of course…"

Aine looked at her surrounding. There was a lot of tension in the room between Seiya and Haruka. "Umm…" Michiru looked at the older woman and shook her head asking her mentally to please stay quiet. Aine saw this and smiled tenderly at the young queen and bowed her head. "I'm full with coffee. I think I'm going to my office and work. By the way Haruka-san, I need a new chair. I'm not getting younger and that one is really messing my back."

Haruka blinked and looked at the older woman. "Of course. You can buy which ever you want I will pay the price." She smiled and stood up followed by Seiya. Both of them bowed at Aine watching her leave with her paper work and book sunder her arm

Seiya looked at Haruka for some seconds and then bowed his head at her then at Michiru. "I better go also. I should be resting."

"Oh. Then I will send some maids to bring your breakfast to your room, Seiya-san."

Seiya smiled. "That would be lovely."

"Uh huh… Go and rest then…" Haruka said watching him bow to Michiru and then leave. She looked at Michiru with a frown and sat down. "… I don't like him…" Haruka said rubbing her temples. "I don't like him at all and you are treating him so dam nice is making me sick."

"I'm just being respectful. He is just being polite and beside if he likes me he can't do anything about it. I am married and to a queen. Remember that." Michiru said moving her slowly placing it over Haruka's big hand. "I only like big tall blonde women like a certain someone I know…" She smiled brushing Haruka's palm with her thumb.

Haruka looked at Michiru and smiled. She really couldn't stay mad with her. That smile that she always gave her made all the walls she had build around her just crumble. Haruka stared at Michiru taking her hand and kissing it again. 'My sweet sea angel…'

(o.o)

"Hey! You!" Seiya placed a hand on his healing wound as he called out to Aine. She ignored him completely and kept walking struggling with her papers and books. "I am talking to you!" He growled as he saw the two guards follow him. He blinked and bit his tongue not wanting the guards to think he was about to attack the older woman.

Aine stopped. Let out a sighed and turned at the black haired man. "Those clothes really doest fit you… They look a lot better on Haruka-san." Aine said before turning to walk away.

"Hey wait!" Seiya started to walk a bit faster now.

"Listen! I don't know what you want really and I really don't give a damn. You have nothing to talk to me about. I am here to work and keep Uranus AND! Neptune's economy working how it is supposed to be working. I don't have time to be talking to aliens but… I must warn you this, kid." She stood up straight and walked over to him. The guards stared at her but she gave them a nod to relax and let her speak. "If you are planning something to harm either of the queens you are going to get involve with me. Aine Yukimura." She said frowning at him and then walking away.

Seiya stared at the older yet smaller woman. She had an attitude that's for sure. He frowned and stood up straight. He looked at the guards and let out a growled. "If you don't mind I'm going back to my room…"

"Ok. We will escort you over to your room then." One of the guards said smirking.

(o.o)

"Stop that!" Michiru said moving away from Haruka. The blonde just smirked and hid under the waters of the indoor pool. "Haruka! Stop acting so childish!"

"No…" The tall blonde said blowing some bubbles. She put on a serious face and got under water swimming around the smaller girl.

Michiru frowned and crossed her arms over her chest. "Really mature, Tenoh Haruka! Very ma…Eep! Don't bite me!"

Haruka rose to the surface grinning. She shook her head moving the blonde strands away from her face and looked at Michiru. "Oh come on…" She whispered and swam to her wrapping her arms around her waist and resting her chin on Michiru's shoulder.

Michiru sighed and leaned against Haruka. She petted the strong arms and looked up at her smiling. "Why do you like to tease me?" Haruka smiled and kissed Michiru's earlobe before moving away from her. "Hey! Come back here!" She growled and swam after her catching up quickly. "You trying to beat me?" She smiled and wrapped her arms around her wife. "Are you nervous?" She blinked looking at her straight in the eyes while their nose rubbed against each other.

"Of what?" Haruka asked as her eyes slowly closed. She pulled the smaller girl closer as she brushed her lips against Michiru's.

Michiru closed her eyes also and tilted her head to the side as she let the taller woman tease her senses softly. She gripped Haruka's hair as she leaned forward and capture her lower lip in a soft kiss. "You know what I mean." She whispered and opened her eyes to stare at Haruka's face. She smiled when she saw the taller blonde sigh and move closer to her going for another kiss but Michiru moved away. She wrapped one arm around Haruka's shoulder while her wet hand combed through the blonde hair.

"I'm not nervous…" She said, her hand making soft circles over Michiru's back. She opened her green eyes and looked at Michiru's blue ones a soft smile spreading over her lips.

Michiru tilted her head to the side and touched Haruka's eyebrow then her nose and then her chin. "I am…" She confessed as she stared at Haruka's eyes.

The blonde nodded and nuzzled her nose against Michiru's jaw. "I understand." They both fell silent just staring at each other until Haruka pulled away and swam slowly away from the sea queen. She climbed out of the huge pool and sighed cracking her back and then going to grab a towel. Michiru stared at her strong wife. Seeing her walk around the edge of the pool and then sitting down. "You are nervous…"

Haruka smiled. "Michi… I have t fight for my life and kill people.. Something I haven't done in a long time… Of course I am nervous…"

Michiru looked at the water and then at her wife again. She swam over to her and touched her legs smiling sweetly at her. "I will pray for the sea goddess to protect you…"

Haruka looked down at Michiru and tilted her head to the side. She smiled and helped Michiru out of the pool letting the aqua haired woman sit beside her. "Michiru…" She chuckled and kissed her cheek. "I'm not letting you join me in battle…"

(o.o)

The day before the battle has come way to fast for both Michiru and Haruka yet way to slow for Seiya. Haruka was outside training with the same old instructor. Seiya sat down on the ground his eyes scanning Haruka's every movement… well… at least in the first 10 minutes. When Michiru joined them he forgot totally about Haruka and just stared at the graceful sea queen. Haruka noticed that yet tried hard to ignore. Still she couldn't. Sighing she bowed to her old instructor and walked away from him. She grabbed a small towel and made her way over to her wife. Seiya's eyes moved to Haruka and noticing her gaze he moved away from Michiru. "Did you learn something new, Seiya?" Haruka asked as she rubbed her neck with the towel. Michiru looked at Haruka and smiled moving over to her and grabbing the towel from her hands and patting her face sweetly. That brought her some old memories…

Seiya stared at the two women and gave out a hypocrite smile. "Yes I leaned a few things."

"Good…" Haruka said grabbing the towel again. "If you excuse me…" She moved to Michiru and wrapped one possessive arm over her waist pulling her close to her sweaty body making the smaller woman blush. "I plan to enjoy this last day I will be home." She smiled and winked at him before looking down at Michiru.

"Haruka… You pervert!" Michiru said pushing her away a bit.

Haruka just laughed and watched Seiya frowned at her. "Hey! Don't let me stop you. Have fun." Seiya said as he bowed at both women. "I will… be eating something." He said before walking away from the two women.

Michiru looked at Haruka and frowned giving her a playful push. "You are so evil!" She said shaking her head. Haruka shrugged and walked away from Michiru with a smirk on her face. "Now where are you going?" Michiru asked walking over to Haruka. "Haruka?" The tall blonde smiled and continued walking ignoring the aqua haired woman. "Hey I am talking to you." Without saying a word. She turned and picked the sea queen up. Michiru let out a surprised yelp and wrapped her arms around her wife's neck. She still wasn't used to being picked up by such a tall person and sometimes it even made her feel dizzy. Haruka chuckled and walked inside the castle earning a wink by some of the guards. "Hey! Why are they winking at you?" Haruka shook her head and kept walking down the hall to their chamber. "Will you answer…"

Haruka silenced her with a strong kiss stopping in mid hall to just enjoy the sweet taste that belonged to her wife. Pulling away, Haruka let out a soft laugh when she saw Michiru blush. She looked so innocent and naive. "This how you looked like back when I first kissed you?" Haruka asked staring at Michiru's blushing face. "I love it how you blush like that…" She whispered kissing the bridge of Michiru's nose.

Michiru smiled and touched Haruka's cheek. "We got one day left…"

"Yeah… what about it?" Haruka smirked knowing what Michiru wanted.

"Well… I…" She blinked and blushed some more as her hand moved to touch Haruka's collarbone. "I wanted to be with you…"

"Ah… I see…" Haruka teased her. She started to walk again. She entered her chamber and smiled tenderly when she felt Michiru already kissing her neck. She slowly placed her in the middle of the bed her hand slowly tracing her neck. Haruka smiled as she brushed the aqua haired away from Michiru's face before cupping her cheek and kissing her wife deeply. They both sighed in the sweet kiss their hands traveling to undo each other's clothing. Of course Haruka was the first one to take of her manly blouse while Michiru like always had trouble with her dress. Haruka gladly helped her out of it kissing every inch of the exposed white skin making Michiru shudder in delight. Haruka's eyes started to slowly close as her strong arms wrapped around the smaller body her lips brushing over the shoulder before kissing it. She wanted to take it slow. She wanted this to last. She wanted to keep this as a memory for her to take tomorrow.

Michiru pushed her self against Haruka sitting on her lap as her lips devoured the blonde's over and over again. Her face softened and saddened suddenly. She wrapped her arms around Haruka's neck and gave her one strong deep kiss before pulling back and resting her forehead against Haruka's. "Come back, ok?" She whispered before rubbing Haruka's chest.

She smiled and leaned Michiru back kissing between her breasts before licking her there her hands rubbing her back. "I told you… I will come back. I can't leave you remember? The sky and the sea… The wind and the waves…" She smiled and hugged her closely feeling her heart beat so close to hers. This got to be some kind of torture. She wanted to ravish her right there but at the same time she wanted it to last and knew that Michiru wanted this to last also. "I love you." She kissed her nose and looked down at her.

Michiru stared at Haruka and kissed her over and over again as tears started to run down her cheeks. "I love you too, Haruka." She said to her ear and hugged her tightly their chest pressing against each other making both women moan at the close contact. "I love only you. I will wait for you! Promise me you will be back!" She grabbed a handful of Haruka's short hair and softly pulled her making the hard breathing blonde look at her in the eyes.

She saw the despair in her eyes, the anxiety, and the pain. She wanted to wash it all away or at least make her forget. She nodded. She knew how to make her forget about it at least for tonight. "I promise I will come back to you. I wont die Michiru don't worry so much!" She frowned and kissed the tears away crashing her body against Michiru's. "I have a reason to live for Michiru and that is you. If the battle took place before I met you I wouldn't give a damn if I live or die… I got someone to go home to…"

Saying that Haruka laid Michiru back on the bed again her hands touching every inch of her body carving the feeling, the smell and how her wife looked like in her memory. As long as Haruka remembered her, she would find any way to come back to her…

(o.o)

It was an early cold morning. A normal morning if you actually think about it. Planet Uranus was a hot weathered planet when it was daylight but when it was night and early in the morning it was freezing just like any other desert…

Haruka stood in front of the mirror. She was buttoning her blouse her eyes scanning herself over. She stopped and turned to look at the sleeping Michiru behind her. Haruka smiled as she saw her naked for move under the covers searching for Haruka's body heat. When she found no one she opened her blue eyes and looked around the room until she found her. "Hey…"

Michiru sat up taking the sheet to cover her chest as she stared at her wife. She was dressed up so properly. It reminded her of Haruka's 21st birthday just that the tall blonde wasn't wearing her medals. Haruka tilted her head to the side as she saw Michiru stand up take her robe and put it over her naked body. Michiru walked over to Haruka and looked at her. Her expression was a sad one yet she didn't spoke a word. She just grabbed Haruka's jacket and hugged it tightly taking in the scent. Haruka smiled sweetly and looked at her. She had dark circles under her eyes. Her aqua blue hair was messy and her skin still had that after glow she adored. "Turn around." Michiru said. Haruka nodded and did what she was told. Michiru came up from behind and helped her with the jacket putting it over her shoulders and then hugging her tightly.

Haruka closed her eyes ad sighed feeling the soft body against her strong one. She grabbed Michiru's hand and gave them soft kisses over each fingertip before turning around to face her. She moved her right hand and petted Michiru's warm cheek with the back of her fingers staring at her. Michiru quickly grabbed her hand and pressed it against her cheek sighing and kissing the palm. "I will see you soon. Ok?" Haruka spoke. Michiru looked up at her and nodded as she felt something telling her to stop the wind queen from leaving her. Haruka grabbed Michiru's chin and tilted her head up so she could face her. "Tsk… Don't cry…" She whispered kissing her forehead and then pulling her close giving her a warm hug. "Please…"

"I'm going to miss you."

"I will miss you too." She said pulling away from her. "If you need anything while you are here ask Aine. She will be happy to help you around. You are now in command of Planet Uranus while I am gone." She said cupping her cheeks and kissing her goodbye. If she stayed another minute more she was not going to leave the room. She might just make love to her beautiful wife once again. "Bye Michi…" She said walking away from her grabbing her sword and turning away walking out of the room.

When the door closed, Michiru fell to her knees and shook her head. She was gone… She blinked and quickly stood up. "No! I want to see her leave the planet!" Saying that she quickly got dressed and left the room.

(o.o)

She walked out of the castle. Seiya and her army were ready to leave to that other solar system. She sighed as she touched her sword, which was attached to her waist, and looked at the huge army. "Morning." Seiya said sitting on his horse. He looked down at Haruka and chuckled when he saw her giving him a dirty look. "Ready?"

Haruka nodded. One of her soldiers walked to her holding her horse. She bowed to him and quickly jumped on it walking beside Seiya as she stared down at the huge multitude in front of her. "Lets go." She said.

"Ok then. Place your hand on my shoulder and tell every single one of your soldiers to do the same. Everyone has to be connected therefore some of them wont be able to get to my star planet." Seiya said as he patted his horse. The animal made a weird sound and shook it heads. "I guess he doesn't like me."

"Who doesn't?" Haruka said raising her sword. She gave out the order and every soldier placed their hand over the shoulder of the person standing beside them. The connection was made. The only thing that stopped them from traveling to that place was Seiya's command.

"Ready?"

"Hai…" Haruka said as she closed her eyes.

"Wait! Ruka!" Haruka quickly opened her eyes when she heard the soft voice call to her. Her blue eyes scanned the place until she found a certain aqua haired girl running to her while struggling with her dress. "Haruka please wait!"

"Michi." Haruka jumped off the horse earning a groan from Seiya. The tall blonde took some fast steps over to Michiru's direction. The smaller girl basically jumped on her wrapping her arms around her neck and hugging her tightly before covering Haruka's lips with her own. It was a soft kiss a sweet one. It wasn't a goodbye kiss more like a "see you soon" kiss. Yet it was deep and breath taking, it was a soul kiss.

Michiru was the first one to pull away from the kiss to stare at her wife. She kissed her forehead now. She had to stand on her toes to do so but she did and while she brushed her lisp against the forehead she spoke some words that not even Haruka could make out. "It's a blessing." Michiru said. "I've been reading about my planet… I asked my goddess to protect you… Always." Michiru said as she kissed the forehead. "Tenoh Haruka! I will wait for you!"

Haruka smiled at that. She looked like a little girl right at that moment. Her cheeks were flushed and she was pouting. "Michi…" She smiled and kissed her once last time. "Kaiou Michiru!" She stood like her imitating her earning a soft giggle from her wife. "I will come back to you!" She smiled that tomboyish smile that melted Michiru's heart. She bowed to the aqua haired woman and jumped on her horse.

Seiya watched it all leaning on his horse as if he was bored. He yawned and tilted his head to the side. "Ready? This is the last call."

"Ready." She placed her hand on his shoulder again and closed her eyes.

"And… we are gone…" Saying that he closed his eyes chanted some words and both of them disappeared followed by the multitude of men that belong to Haruka's army leaving Michiru staring at nothing but front yard of the huge castle…

She sighed and looked at the sky. The wind became soft yet playful. It started to raise her long skirt making the aqua haired goddess giggle. The wind also started to play with her hair before softly caressing her cheek. She smiled and rubbed her arm before she nodded as if she just heard something. "I love you too…my wind queen."

(o.o)

End Chapter 2

A/N: BOO YA! I loved this chapter... I actually loved how it ended up. And well.. College is a bitch yet I think I can manage. I can update but like I said not as fast… Yeah I know sad… Anyways **_READ AND REVIEW_**


	4. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Sailor Moon characters. I do own the idea of the story and the original characters._

_A/N: Chapter 3 is up v.v Im tired, sleepy and my college sucks ass and you know what sucks ass also this shit right here I cant seem to divide the chapter! So once again... Say hello to (o.o)_

(o.o)

Reaching

The sea queen walked around in the inside of the cold halls of Uranus' castle her hands folded on her lap. She sighed loudly as she looked around the stoned walls feeling cold, alone and abandoned. She shook her head at that. Haruka didn't abandon her.

A door open and a hyper Aine walked out looking to her left then to her right stopping to look at the depressed Michiru. "Oh no… She left didn't she?" Aine asked. Michiru looked at the floor and gave the older woman a nod. Even though Michiru was a queen, she respected her elders and sometimes didn't dare to look at Aine straight in the eyes. "Oh my girl…" Aine sighed sadly and walked over to Michiru. She saw Michiru shook her head and close her eyes trying to hold back the tears but when she felt the older woman's soft embrace, she couldn't contain her self and she left out an earth shattering sob. Her body trembled and her face got red. Two gentle tears left her eyes and slid down her soft skin. "Its ok my dear. You can cry. It is not a sin to cry for the one you love." Aine whispered as she patted Michiru's head in a maternal way. "There, there…" She said as she let the younger woman cry on her shoulder.

How was she going to be able to go to sleep tonight? Not only was Haruka gone but also…she was gone because Michiru asked her to help! 'You and your big mouth, Michiru!' She thought to herself pulling away from Aine. "I'm sorry."

"Of what? I would be crying if my lover weren't with me. Its ok to cry, Michiru." Aine said taking Michiru's hand and giving them a gentle squeeze. "If you need someone to talk to. You know I am here, right?" Michiru nodded and Aine smiled. "Good. Why didn't you wake me up when Haruka left? I wanted to see her leave…" Aine sighed.

"It was early…" Michiru just answered as she scratched her arm.

"Oh… Ok then… That's one fine excuse I was probably sleeping and didn't wanted to be disturbed." She said earning a soft smile from the sea queen. "Now that is more like it. Haruka would've loved to see you smile like that." She said and patted Michiru's hand before bowing. "I must go, Michiru. I have so many things to do I don't think I will be able to finish them all today."

"It's ok Aine… I understand." She whispered and bowed also at Aine and walked away from the older woman. She walked inside her chamber and looked around letting out a nostalgic sigh. The room still looked messy. You could clearly see what happened the night before. The bed sheets were on the floor with the pillows. Michiru blushed. She loved to use Haruka as her personal pillow and when she was cold at night. She would just turn and hug her wife and feel how she warmed up. "Who will warm me up tonight if it isn't you, Haruka?" Michiru asked to the wind. She walked to the closet and opened it seeing the many suits. The room still had that soft Haruka perfume. "I am such a foolish woman. I am the one that tells you to help others. To go to battle yet look at me now. I'm crying because you have been gone for several hours…" She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I will wait for you…"

(o.o)

Her green eyes looked around her surroundings. She felt weird. Her body felt heavy and uncomfortable. Different gravity? Different atmosphere? The weather was damp and it made her nose itch. She had to rub her nose more than 5 times before sneezing. Haruka didn't like the feeling of this. She felt weary already… she felt… old. "Weird planet you got here, Seiya…" Haruka said. She walked beside Seiya with her horse their army got united about an hour ago and the huge multitude was standing behind them.

"Yep. Weird planet indeed." Seiya stopped walking and kept his eyes locked with the mountains in front of him. They were standing in some kind of plain surrounded by trees. "I know they are hiding like always. They always hide." Seiya spoke as he kicked his horse and walked away from Haruka leaving her to stare her surroundings. "Come, Tenoh-san! Lets prepare our warriors."

Haruka looked at him then at the field and the trees. She frowned and closed her eyes. Steps. She heard steps; small ones but still she heard steps. Then she heard giggles. Were there children in the battlegrounds? Haruka opened her eyes and tried to focus on the trees. She turned to Seiya again and opened her mouth to speak. "Are you fighting with children?" Haruka asked earning and confused look from Seiya.

"No… We are battling grownups… Savages but still grown ups…" Seiya walked to stand in front of the multitude.

She shuddered and felt something burn her left shoulder. "Something here is not right…" She said now to her self as she pulled her horse to face the trees. She closed her eyes and heard a soft whisper; a woman's whisper. She heard another giggle and fast steps. Someone was running. If there were children in battle she was going to take her army back to Uranus. She was not going to go back to those days. She shrugged and kicked her horse softly running back to her army. She stood beside Seiya and watched him nod to her. The tall strong blonde looked at the people in front of her. Some were scared some were sleepy and some were just waiting for orders. "Ok! This is the plan!"

(o.o)

Her heart was beating fast. Her adrenalin was spreading through her body making her hyper. When was the last time she felt like this? Two years ago. When she fought that… thing. She sighed and held her sword tightly. "Relax…" She said to her self as her green eyes closed once again. "Are you sure they are coming?" She turned to look to her right. Seiya was looking at the trees and nodded. "Good. I didn't come here to waste my time." Haruka closed her eyes and listened to her surrounding. There was only silence. She frowned at that. All of the sudden a swift sound interrupted the silence. Something was just thrown in their direction.

Haruka quickly opened her eyes and looked up to the sky. She let out a curse making Seiya look at her confused. Turning to face him, Haruka grabbed his collar and pushed him harshly away making him fall on his side, she fell on her back and watched how an arrow got stuck to the ground between them. Seiya looked at the arrow then at her and nodded thanking her. She on the other hand stood up and let out a growl. "Tell your archers to shoot at the trees! Lets make them get out of their hiding place!" She said climbing on her horse.

"You want us to shoot at the trees! Are you mad? We will waste arrows! Arrows that could be killing them!" Seiya said standing up and dusting his clothes.

"Do as I say and shut up!" She yelled at the man. Seiya frown but nodded. He got on his horse and ran over to the group of men holding arches and arrows.

Seconds later the sky was filled with flying arrows. Haruka watched how the arrows entered the woods earning screams. Thankfully they were only male screams. They weren't hurting or killing children like Haruka feared. She held on to her sword tighter as she saw how little by little a crowd of people started to come out of the woods. Haruka's eyes flew open. They appeared to be savages; tall men with long bears weird dirty clothes. She blinked at that and titled her head to the side. Why did they remind her of those people she read on ancient Earth History?

"Barbarians! Savages! I told you all about them!" Seiya said as he took out his sword. "They need to be domesticated… or killed."

Haruka frowned and looked at Seiya. He appeared to be civilized yet his thoughts weren't. The planet looked like it wasn't civilized. Like savages have populated it. Why was Seiya's group the only one that actually looked different? They looked like they didn't belonged here. Who is the intruder? A yell made Haruka look in front of her. They were getting close and with no sign of stopping. She raised her sword up to the sky and made a swift movement forward with it. Her army let out a battle cry and ran forward both groups crashing together. Swords crashed against wooden pointy sticks. They started to take each other's lives. Green eyes stared at the scene before her. She looked then at Seiya and with a questioning look she gripped her sword and kicked her horse. "Attack…" She said in a cold tone.

The tall blonde woman and the black haired man ran with theirs horse into the multitude their swords slashing skins, cutting arms and chests. Haruka's white horse was already stained with blood. Her eyes were wide open as she tried to stabilize her animal before one of them enemies stabbed the horse. The anima stood on its two back feet making Haruka loose her balance and fall. Her grip on her sword never loosened up. She stood up and slashed the stomach of a fat man before he attacked her. She growled and wiped her sword with her pant leg. She was surrounded by men battling It appear she was the only woman in the entire battlefield… She was wrong… When she killed a man standing before her she frowned confused. There stood what appears to be woman. Well it had long hair a hairless face and she had curves. "I'm not going to kill women or children!" She said to her self before stabbing another man that was about to attack her.

The woman looked at her with a frown. She was pissed there was no doubt about it but also she was on the edge of crying. In Haruka's mind, women were more civilized then men. They are lead by emotions and maternal instincts not by animalistic needs… She let out a loud scream and pushed a wounded man off her. He had fallen on top of her after being wounded by one of Seiya's men. Her eyes were glued to the only women on the battle filed besides she. The strange woman shook her head at Haruka and turned around and ran away from her. Haruka called out to her and ran after her.

She got deep into the woods. The sound of the battlefield slowly started to disappear. She was really running away from it maybe she was even getting lost in this strange place yet she didn't mind she just kept running before she stood in front of a small lake. Haruka frowned and looked around. "Hello?" She held her sword in front of her just in case. "Where in the world am I?" She asked to her self as she looked at the sky and saw only the treetops and a bit of the blue sky. Right there she felt a sharp pain on her shoulder. She screamed and looked down seeing an arrow stabbed on her left shoulder. Her left hand got numb and her sword fell on her side. Haruka closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on the enormous pain. It sting it felt like it was burning. "Poison arrows…" She whispered to herself. Her right hand trembled as it moved to touch the wooden arrow. She only touched it and it felt like someone had punched her wound. "Oh my goodness!" She yelled. Haruka fell on one knee and leaned on her side as she felt how her shoulder started to get burn with the poison. She couldn't feel her arm now and her body was consumed by the burning sensation. She had to shake her head various time trying to stop the dizziness. She was about to faint any moment now. "No! I need to get back!" She growled and grabbed the arrow breaking it leaving the poisonous end inside her shoulder.. That was it. The pain was unbearable. Her green eyes rolled back and she fell inside the deep lake.

Seiya got in there in time to see the tall blonde fall into the lake. One of his men was about to run to rescue the wind queen but Seiya quickly grabbed him and pulled him back. "Don't you dare save her!" He said as her looked at the sword on the floor. "Let nature do its work. Let her drown…" He said walking over to where Haruka was moments ago. His blood stained hand took hold of the space sword. He smirked and looked at his guards. "Our dear queen Haruka has died in battle… Let us mourn before continuing our battle…" he looked at the blood stained space sword. "Let us also tell the poor widow…"

(o.o)

The water seems to be embracing her. The waters hugged her strong tall and wounded body. Haruka opened her eyes and felt how slowly once again she was loosing consciousness. Her green eyes were almost closed and they were loosing its shine. Her breathing was becoming labored. Then she blinked. She was under water, right? Then how could she be able to breathe at all? Her hand moved to her wounded shoulder she just touched it softly and hissed. As the world around her started to fade to black there was only one person that smiled at her. That smile… With the little strength she had left inside she looked up to the sky and whispered one name. "Michiru…"

(o.o)

Michiru stood outside their balcony. She felt something hit her heart yet she ignored it. And shuddered as the wind around her changed from a strong gust to a soft breeze then to nothing at all… "Haruka?" She called out to her lover. Michiru shuddered again and shook her head. "No! Please! Please protect her! Bring her back home safely! I want her to come back!" Michiru said looking at their bed now. She walked over to it and lay down on her side starring at Haruka's pillow. "Please… come back…"

(o.o)

Dark eyes stared at the star filled sky above him. He let out a sigh interrupting the silence that consumed the battlefield. They won there was no doubt about it. They were now resting and getting ready to head back in a couple of days. They need to help out the injured first. He was sitting down in front of a fire build by one of his soldiers. Seiya looked at the sword in his hands over and over again touching the jewels and just amazed by the craftsmanship. He smiled and placed the sword on the ground. His dark eyes reflecting the fire in front of him before a soldier walked up to him offering, what appear to be, some kind of fruits. He looked at it but shook his head. He wasn't hungry at least not for food. He smirked at that an image of a certain aqua haired queen. He licked his lips. Now he was thirsty for her. Seiya stood up now and cracked his back. "By now she must be floating dead in that lake." He said earning a strange look by one of his soldiers. "Even better…" He smiled. "Let me get some rest you should do also. It was a rough day today…" He said and then walked away.

(o.o)

End Chapter 3

A/N: Im sooo tired. Im really trying to keep updating even though I have to read over 20 physic handouts v.v Kill me please?


	5. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I don't own any Sailor Moon Characters. I do own the idea of the story and the original characters._

_A/N: Another late update … yet… it's an update... So don't bother me! Enjoy D_

_By the way I'm looking for beta readers. Anyone?_

_(o.o)_

Reaching

She heard the movement of water around her. She felt wet hands touching her dry aching skin. She felt someone pull her to the surface and she heard a gasp for air. Did Seiya found her? Was she going back home? Haruka felt someone pulling her to the edge of the lake. Her legs were still inside the lake while her body lay on land. She opened her green eyes and looked up wondering, who was there? Who saved her? She found herself starring at dark brown eyes. She frowned at that yet didn't moved at all. Her body hurt way too much and she felt as though she didn't have an arm. It was numb.

"Name?"

Haruka frowned and tilted her head to the side as she tried to make out who was talking to her. It was a woman… Her voice was soft. Haruka opened her mouth and tried to speak but she couldn't. She just couldn't. She was tired and her body ached all over.

The woman frowned and moved to Haruka's other side looking at her wound then at her face. Like some kind of animal, she moved to smell Haruka. "You are not wet…" She whispered and looked down at the hyperventilating blonde. The young woman moved her hand and pressed her fingers on Haruka's wound. Haruka let out a loud scream that made the young woman jump back and stared at her. "Hurt?"

"Yes!… yes…" Haruka whispered and leaned back on the floor.

"Name?"

Haruka growled and felt how little by little her forehead was starting to get covered by small sweat drops. " Queen Tenoh Haruka Of Uranus…"

"Long…" The young woman whispered moving to look at Haruka straight in her eyes.

"Call me Haruka then…" The wind queen whispered sighing and closing her eyes losing consciousness.

"Haruka…" She whispered moving some strand of blonde hair away from the sweaty face. "Una" She whispered her name but then frown when she noticed that the tall, wounded blonde wasn't listening to her. "I'll help…" She said grabbing Haruka's healthy arm and pulling her up. She had to try various time before she finally had the strong queen on her feet. "I need help. You are heavy…" She said before walking away from the lake.

(o.o)

Blue eyes looked outside the balcony. It wasn't their room. It was more like a music room. She turned to look inside and saw a piano, a desk full of pentagrams and papers. In that desk laid a violin. Michiru scratched her arm and walked over to it. Her fingertips touched the white keys of the piano then the strings of the violin.

_Michiru looked at the tall strong woman as she walked around the music room. She blinked and stared at her for some moments until she saw her sit down on the piano seat. "What are you doing?" Michiru asked but suddenly her words died in her mouth. Haruka gave her the sweetest smile she had ever seen since they had gotten married. The blonde's hand started to touch slowly the black and white keys. A soft melodic song started to fill the room leaving Michiru in awe as she watched her wife show her what it seems to be a hidden talent. "Where… how?"_

_"Shh…" Haruka looked at her and suddenly stopped. "Take that violin and play with me."_

_Michiru looked at the violin on the desk and then looked at Haruka. "How did you know?"_

_Haruka shrugged and rubbed her hand against her own thighs waiting for the smaller and younger woman to pick the violin and play with her. "Just … play with me…"_

_Michiru smiled. "Fine…"_

"Queen Kaiou! Queen Kaiou!" The door to the music room was suddenly open. A maid walked in and bowed low to her before she spoke again. "The army is back!"

Michiru's eyes flew open. "Is Haruka with them?"

The maid looked at the floor. "I didn't see her…"

"What?" Michiru didn't waste another second and she ran out of the music room holding onto her dress. Her eyes were wide open as she made her way through the halls of Uranus's castle. Her heart was beating fast, her hands were starting to get sweaty and she felt a cold air behind her neck.

She walked outside the castle's doors. Her blue eyes looked around the multitude. She didn't found a certain blonde tall woman. She felt cold, hyper and anxious. "Kaiou-sama…" Michiru turned around and saw a beat up and blood stained Seiya standing before her. "Kaiou-sama…" He whispered and walked over to her.

Michiru shook her head. "Where is Haruka?"

"I…"

"Where is my wife!"Seiya looked to one of his soldiers and tilted his head to the side. The soldier showed a bundle of dirty blood stained cloths to Michiru. The aqua haired woman walked to it and with trembling hands she moved the cloths away revealing the space sword. She gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. Her blue eyes looked at dark ones now. She shook her head again and closed her eyes as she took the sword in her hands. "No…" She whispered.

"Kaiou-sama…" Seiya spoke moving towards her. He moved one hand to touch Michiru but was slapped away. He frowned and looked down to a smaller yet older woman. Aine now stood beside the trembling Michiru. Her eyes were starring at Seiya with a deep frown yet it looked like the older woman was about to bursting tears. "I'm sorry…"

Michiru opened her eyes and looked at the sword. "Haruka… It's my fault…" Aine looked at her and started to shake her head. "Yes it is! I told her to go and help you!" She looked at Seiya. She shuddered and closed her eyes falling on her knees and holding the sword close to her. She felt like her heart has just been torn off her chest. Like all her world has collapsed on top of her shoulders. She was being crushed. Her chest hurt and her eyes were burning with uncried tears. Aine kneeled before her tears running freely down her cheeks. Michiru looked at the older woman. Such a strong serious funny woman now stood besides her crying with no shame. Michiru opened her mouth to cry but the only thing that came out of it was a sob. She closed her eyes, her shoulders shaking she leaned forward and let out a scream calling out to her wife. Aine sighed and pulled the young woman giving her a hug as both cried.

Seiya stared at both of them and frowned. His hands locked behind his back watching both women cry. He looked behind him to one to the guards and nodded walking away from both of them.

(o.o)

Dark eyes squint as the looked at the shoulder wound on Haruka. It looked… like it was rotting. "Ouch…" Una whispered as she saw the wound. She sat down and looked at the sleeping tall blonde and tilted her head to the side. She moved her hand to touch the wound again but a hand stopped her making her gasp and look at Haruka.

"It… hurts…" Haruka whispered finally her hand slipping away from Una's. "Where am I?" Haruka looked around the small tent. Then an image came to her mind. "Michiru!" She sat up but groaned in pain touching her shoulder. "I need to get back to Uranus! Where is Seiya?" She was about to stand up but Una stopped her poking her wounded shoulder. Haruka fell and lay on the floor gasping. "Don't do that!"

"Who Seiya? Who Michiru? Where Uranus?" Una titled her head to the side and stared at Haruka. "Are you man or woman?"

Haruka looked at the woman noticing her for the first time. She had messy long hair a soft tan and dark browns. She had the whole exotic look going on… "You're English sucks…"

Una frowned and crossed her arms over her chest. "I try!" Haruka had to smile at that. "I help your shoulder, ok?"

Haruka looked at the wound. It was disgusting actually. "I need to get out of here…" The tall blonde looked around and sighed. "I need to find Seiya he will bring me back to Uranus."

"Let me help!" Una smiled at the tall woman. Haruka nodded and blink, confused, when she saw the girl jump and run out of the tent. She sighed and unbutton her shirt slowly slipping her arm out of it enough to reveal how badly hurt she was. "Damn…" She whispered to her self before hearing what appeared to be a soft giggle. Quickly, she raised her glace to the tent's entrance. Three little boys gasped and hide away from Haruka's glare. "Huh?" She blinked and titled her head confused. She heard someone talk loud in a different language and then she heard the voice of a small boy answer back and then run away.

Una walked inside with an angry look on her face. She sat down and placed on her lap some cloths and needles. "Children…" She raised her glare to Haruka and blinked first confused and then amazed. "You no man?"

"What?" Haruka asked then looked down at her own body. "No… I am not a man, I'm a woman."

Una let out a whimper as her shoulders fell. "Oh well." Una said looking at the wound and hissing. "Hurts?"

"A lot…"

Una nodded and pushed Haruka down moving to sit beside the wounded shoulder. "Relax…" She whispered and holding out a damp cloth she started to clean the wound. Haruka closed her eyes tightly as she felt the rough cloth clean her wound. She moved her face away from the woman as she cleaned her and then began to slowly stitch her up. "Where you from?"

"Uranus… I'm the queen of Uranus." Haruka answered before hissing in pain.

"Queen… You must be important…" Una said wrapping the wound up. "Don't get it dirty. It might get worse…" She said referring to the wound.

"I need to get back to my planet… My wife…"

"You married?"

"Yes… I am" Haruka whispered as she sat up looking at the shoulder and touching it.

"You go back to her then…" Una whispered as she stared at the tall blonde. "I'll help…"

Haruka frown and looked at the smaller woman. Wasn't she supposed to be the enemy? Wasn't she supposed to be killing her right now? She blinked and looked at her dirty army uniform. "You were the girl I saw in the battle field…"

Una nodded and scratched her arm. "I was trying to find father…" She said then sighed. "He dead…"

"I'm sorry…"

"Not your fault. People were coming here to steal our land… We happy, peaceful people. We don't like war…" Una said earning a surprised look from the tall blonde. "We don't like to fight…" She whispered and sighed shaking her head. "Father dead now I have to care for my brothers…"

Haruka frowned deeply one of her hands forming a fist. "Seiya… That little!" Then she blinked. "My sword!" She stood up and walked out of the tent blinking when she looked around not knowing which way to go. More tents surrounded them and little kids ran around laughing. "They aren't savages…" Haruka looked at a small boy that ran up to her and stared up at her. She thought that maybe his neck would pop if he kept looking at her tall form. He was so small… Haruka frowned when he walked forward and poked her knee. "Seiya was the one that came here… to take over! Not them!" The boy moved away scared that the tall blonde was going to hurt him. Haruka frowned even more. "He tricked me! That …" She gasped and looked down at the small boy, bowed to him and then ran off to the direction she thought the lake was. "I got to go back! I got to find him! I need to head back to Uranus before he lays a hand on my Michiru!"

Una walked out of the tent and looked around wondering where the tall blonde was. She looked down at one of the village boys, the same one that was with Haruka moments ago. She spoke in a strange and foreign language. The boy nodded and pointed to his right. "She will get lost!" She whispered and ran after her.

(o.o)

"… What?"

"I don't want a funeral! Haruka is still alive she just can't be dead! She promised me she was going to come back to me and I am waiting for her! Even if it takes a week a month, a year or a century! She is still alive and I will not bury her memory that fast!"

Aine stared at the red-eyed Michiru. She has been crying the whole time and who wouldn't? She got news that her wife was dead… "Michiru-sama… Seiya told us what happened…"

"And you believe him?" Michiru asked as she wiped another tear away from her face. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked down at the floor shaking her head. "I can feel it in the air she is still alive…"

Aine sighed and moved her hand to her neck scratching it. "What are we going to say to the people in the planet? They know the army is back but… the queen isn't?"

"I don't know!" Michiru sobbed again and sat down on one of the chairs inside Aine's chamber. "I don't know! Haruka always knew what to do!"

The older woman frowned as she leaned on her desk and looked down at the younger woman. She looked smaller like a child. She needed the tall blonde and strong woman beside her… Aine blinked and sighed quietly. The castle seem so dead without that charming woman…

"What am I going to do without her? I don't even want to imagine living without her…" Michiru closed her eyes and shook her head again. "Why did I have to tell her to go? Why, Aine-san? Why!" She covered her mouth with one trembling hand. She couldn't really accept that right now she was going to be alone… She was going to be cold at nights; she was going to eat alone in that huge table. "Ruka…"

"Oh… Michiru…" Aine walked to her and kneeled besides her, rubbing her knees. "Don't blame yourself. It is not your fault." She whispered hugging the smaller girl now.

The door to the private chamber was slowly open by a tired looking Seiya. Aine quickly stood up and walked to cover the crying Michiru with her body. She didn't want Seiya to look at her in that state. "Maybe I have a word with Kaiou-sama?"

Aine frowned and looked at Michiru. She only nodded. "Fine…" She whispered and walked not before stopping in front of Seiya giving him a dirty look then leaving. Seiya frowned at the older woman yet didn't mind her. In fact he quickly forgot her when he looked at the destroyed sea queen. He ran a steady hand through his hair and then walked to her.

Michiru moved her face away from him trying to hide herself. Her eyes were swallowed and red from all the crying. "Good Afternoon…" Michiru whispered.

"Afternoon…" Seiya spoke looking at Michiru. "Kaiou-sama… You must hate me right now. I am so sorry but when I finally went to help her…" He sighed and lowered his head looking at the floor. "Tenou-sama was a strong woman. I never thought she would need my help so… I just left her. Those... those savages!" He frowned and ran his hand once again through his hair once again. "I don't know what to say… I just… know that if you need anything I will be here. I'm asking for you to give me some time to stay here and… help you. Losing a loved one is something you shouldn't go through alone… Please think of me as a friend." He said. He saw that Michiru didn't turn to look at him. She just nodded. He nodded even though he knew she didn't saw him. "Ok… I'm going to rest now if you excuse me…" He bowed and left the chamber with a small smirk on his face.

She heard the door close behind her. She turned to look at the now empty room. "Haruka!" She sobbed again and once again tears started to flow freely down her cheeks. "Haruka…"

(o.o)

Her green eyes stared at what was supposed to be where her army was staying. There wasn't even one soul to be sound. They had left… without her. She fell on her butt and looked around the huge place. "How am I supposed to get back!" She asked out loud as she found herself alone. "How the hell am I supposed to go back?" She sighed and looked up at the strange sky. It was gray… Was it going to rain? Why did she felt tired, and old… She blinked and looked at her hands blinking. "Michiru…" She whispered already missing those blue eyes and that sweet smile. Haruka shook her head and stood up groaning. "I promised you I was coming back to you… and I am keeping my promise…"

(o.o)

End Chapter 4


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters from the series. I'm just burrowing them to entertain my self and others. Nothing wrong with that…right? I do own the idea of this story and the original characters.

_A/N: So university life is a bitch. No doubt about it. I really found out that I am a total antisocial but I really don't give a shit. You guys should feel special… Every time I have a free hour I go to the nearest library and start writing in my notebook… _

_I do have to apologize because I haven't updated my other story "How High?" I really need to work on that one but I'm so excited with this one that.. bleh .. I don't know It might take a little longer to update that one. I'm going to work on that one right now!_

_A special thank you to Soleil-Lune for editing the story and making it even better!_

The words in _italic_ are flashbacks or inner thoughts

_

* * *

_

Reaching

Her green eyes stared down at the shiny gold band that covered her ring finger. Haruka played with her wedding band, touching the cold material as she rolled it around. How can something so small mean so much? She observed the craftsmanship. She could make out the miniature Uranus planet intertwined with Neptune. Haruka sighed and closed her eyes. She kissed the wedding band, before she placed it back on.

"What's that?" Una asked. She somehow had managed to enter the tent without Haruka noticing.

Haruka jumped, when she noticed that she wasn't alone anymore. The smaller, tanned woman moved closer to Haruka, making her frown in confusion. "Hi?" Haruka said, watching her closely.

Una looked up at the handsome tall blonde and gently took Haruka's left hand in hers. "What this?" She asked, touching the band.

"It's called a wedding ring." Haruka answered and smiled, when she saw the curious look on Una's face. "It stands for the fact that I'm married and that I belong to someone…" Haruka whispered the last words, and felt herself suddenly getting depressed. She has been in this strange planet for a day now and she missed her sea goddess dearly. "Back in my solar system, married couples wear them. Some of them don't though, since they don't take their vows seriously."

"Vows?" Una stared at Haruka watching her nostalgic face.

"Vows are promises that you make. They are commitments that you keep, until the day you die." Haruka couldn't help but look at her ring, as she continued. " On our wedding day, I swore to my wife, to love and protect her until the day I die, and even after my death, to wait for her and her alone. She, on the other hand, promised to love in wealth or in poverty; in sickness or in health; in affluence or in destitution."

Haruka rested her right arm over her bended knees and watched Una as she touched the gold band with curiosity. The blonde woman knew she was still listening so she kept on talking. "After exchanging vows of eternal love to one another, we sealed our vows with a kiss, and we are bound together for all eternity." She explained.

"Name?"

"Queen Kaiou Michiru of Neptune…" She said with a sigh. "My wife and my soul mate…" She gently removed her hand from Una's, letting it lay on the ground.

Una stared at the wind queen. "You love her deeply…"

"Yes… I miss her so much that it is driving me insane! It feels like I've been away for weeks!" Haruka growled and ran a steady hand through her blonde hair. She blinked when she noticed something. Was it her only her, or is her hair longer? Anyone else wouldn't notice, but she did. She felt the hair on the back of her head beginning to touch and to softly tickle her neck. "Why is my hair growing so fast?"

Una blinked and looked at her frowning. "Where solar system?"

"What?" Haruka asked not understanding the question at first.

Una cursed her bad English and moved closer to Haruka. "Name solar system?"

Haruka frowned. "Milky way?"

"Milky way? That is far!"

"Thank you…" Haruka whispered at the sudden reminder that she was far from her loved one.

Una saw the saddened expression on the blonde. She stood up and gave Haruka a pitying look. "I vow to help you get back to your wife, even if it means my death!" Una said. Apparently, she was a fast learner. She understood the concept of a vow and made one that she was serious about. Una cocked her head to the right and contemplated for a while. "I must kiss you so vow is sealed?"

Haruka's eyes widened. "No…" She stated, raising her arms in protest. "You don't have to. That is a different kind of vow."

"No kiss?"

"No kiss." Haruka said with finality. She saw the smaller girl scratch her chin, apparently in deep thought. "What are you doing?"

"Hungry?" Una asked out of nowhere. She sat back beside the tall blonde and looked up into her green eyes. "I could get food. You regain strength." When Haruka nodded, the smaller girl jumped to her feet. "I'll be back then!" She giggled and ran out of the tent.

Haruka moved to look at her shoulder. She frowned, deeply confused. "What the…" She whispered as she touched the skin. It wasn't fully healed, yet it didn't look like she acquired it yesterday. Haruka stopped suddenly and checked her fingers. Her nails were long. _Why_? "What in the world is going on with my body?" She started to bite her nails, cutting them with her teeth. "I don't get it…"

* * *

Seiya glared at his soldiers, after he listened to what he said. He stood up from the bench outside Uranus' castle and ran his hand through his hair. "No…"

"No? But sir! She could still be alive!" The soldier quickly moved away from Seiya. "Why do you want her dead?"

"She was unconscious when she fell into the lake. She was badly injured. What are the chances? Besides…" Seiya chuckled. "You do know the planetary rotation is different; Uranus moves faster than that backward star planet. It has already been two days in that hell of a place, but it has been over two weeks here. Since her body is used to Uranus' rotation, coupled with the fact that she was exhausted during battle, certainly would have worn her body out. Everything was moving way too fast for her own good." Seiya said and walked away from the soldier. "She is dead. If anyone asks she is dead…"

* * *

"You are not eating right." Aine said, looking at Michiru. They were sitting on the dinning table as always, but with one major difference the chair at the head of the table was unoccupied. Aine looked at the empty space and let out a sigh.

"It has been almost two weeks Aine. I can't sleep at all. Not having her beside me at night is pure torture." Michiru said poking her food with her fork. "Even now, it feels so hollow without her…"

Aine nodded as she listened to Michiru. "Hai, I miss her too"

"Not as much as I do…" Michiru sighed and took a long sip of her wine.

"Good evening, ladies." Seiya said in greeting as he entered the dinning room unannounced. He bowed to Aine and turned to face Michiru, taking her hand in his and giving it a kiss.

Aine frowned and Michiru quickly pulled away from Seiya. "Good evening, Seiya-san." Michiru replied cordially.

He smiled and sat down beside her, and a maid quickly entered the room to bring him his food. Aine looked at Michiru who was sitting right in front of her. Michiru noticed the glare and nodded as if she was having a mental conversation with the older woman. "Michiru-sama," Aine started, "if you've finished your dinner, I would like to talk with you, over some important matter, regarding Uranus' economy."

The aqua-haired, woman smiled and nodded. _Bless Ain_e! If she weren't with her, in this moment that she needed a friend the most, she probably would have gone crazy. "Yes of course." Michiru said.

Seiya frowned and noted that Aine was purposely getting in the way. He scowled at the older woman, but nonetheless stood up, as a sign of respect, when Michiru rose from her chair. "Well then, maybe we will get to talk some other time."

Michiru didn't answer. She just bow and left the dinning table followed by Aine. "I don't feel secured when he is around." Aine said as she walked beside Michiru down the hall. "I guess Haruka was right. We shouldn't trust him… Why is he here anyways? Why won't he leave?"

Michiru stopped all of the sudden earning a confused look from Aine. "He wants me. As simple as that… Now that Haruka is out of the picture he thinks he can stand a chance…. I'm keeping him around because I want the truth. Is my Haruka really dead? And if she is… who killed her?"

* * *

Haruka, having been satisfied with thoroughly scrutinizing her wound, put her dirty blouse back on and sighed a bit as she did so. When the shirt made a brief contact with her shoulder, she let out a hiss. Despite the fact that it healed quickly, it still stung a little bit.

It was early in the morning. Everyone seamed to be sleeping, but her. She had slept enough, yet still it felt like she needed she needed more hours of rest. She looked over to her left and saw Una sleeping. She smiled and stood up to go out of the tent. It was still dark out. "It has been three days since I left. I wonder if she misses me as much as I do…" She ran her hand through her hair and frowned. _Why did it feel like we've been separated for a long time_? _Too bad they didn't have a mirror near by_… Haruka sighed and looked around.

She heard some giggles and turned around to find three kids running around. They were the same kids from the day she was bandaged up. They laughed and run up to her touching her army pants and before they giggled some more. Haruka smiled. "You are making fun of my weird clothes, huh?" Her smile increased slightly when the youngest one, pointed a finger at her.

He said something in the foreign language, and then covered his mouth to hide his laughter.

"Caca?" She said trying to at least say something funny. The kids laughed hard and ran away from her. "Hmm… I guess caca is the same thing everywhere." She said. The wind queen frowned and looked at the tent where Una was. She blinked when she saw the children run around now playing around her. She sat down at watched them. "How come they don't know one word of English?" She asked her self. "But Una knows… Someone must've taught her!" She exclaimed in sudden realization.

She went back into the tent then sat down beside the tanned woman. "Hey…" She whispered and shook her shoulder with her right hand. "Una-san…" She added those silly honorifics, trying to be polite. She sighed and shook her head and called to her again. "Una!"

Una sat up and looked up at Haruka. She blushed slightly and moved away from her. "Yes?"

Haruka noticed this, but did not point it out. Instead, she moved close to Una and looked straight into her dark eyes. "Where did you learn English?" Haruka asked.

Una felt her face flush with the sudden closeness. She bit her lip and looked at her lap, to avoid contact with Haruka's eyes. "… Taiki and Yaten." She murmured after a while.

Haruka's eyes grew wide. "Who?"

"Taiki and Yaten. They are brothers. They came here to live but not to fight. They want to share. They are good."

"Seiya's brothers…." Haruka looked at her wedding band and frowned.

"_We are three brothers taking care of one star planet, which are Taiki, Yaten and I. My brothers… don't want to join me in battle; they think that this war is stupid."_

Haruka could hear Seiya's voice. _How could have I been so stupid_? She let out a groan and turned to look at the red-faced Una. She softened her features a bit before talking. "Do you know where they are?"

"Who?"

"Taiki and Yaten." _If Seiya knew the exact location of Uranus, they had to know it too_. _Right_? "Take me where they are Una! They could take me back to Uranus!"

Una stared at the excited blonde. "Uranus?"

"Yes! Back to my wife!" She grabbed the smaller woman's hands and squeezed them gently. "Please…"

A sudden rush of heat ran through the smaller woman, yet she shook it off. _She is married… she is in love…_ She repeated that mantra in her head and nodded at Haruka. She then stood up before she helped Haruka up. "I'll get a horse and we will leave today." She said walking out of the tent.

Haruka sighed and closed her eyes laid on the mat. "I'm coming back, Michiru…" She said and smiled tiredly. She let out a long yawn and fell asleep.

* * *

_The wind felt so good against her heated skin. She loved it! It was paradise to her. Michiru smiled and rubbed her arms as she stared at the dark, yet star filled night. She wore a semi-formal, loose-fitting, light-green dress. "Beautiful…" She whispered to herself as she saw the waves of the Neptunian beach come towards her._

_"Hmm… I've seen sights that are even more beautiful…"_

_Michiru turned to look behind her. There stood her lovely wife, wearing a black blouse and white slacks held tightly to her trim waist, by a black, gold-buckle belt. Her shirt had some buttons loose, making her look somehow, surprisingly… sensual. Michiru blushed and looked away, still rubbing her arm._

_Haruka chuckled. Her hands were behind her, hiding something. She walked over to her wife and sat down besides her taking out two glasses and a bottle of champagne, before winking at her. "This is the after party." Haruka said. "I haven't had the opportunity to say it since it was so damn crowded in that castle…" She moved forward and captured her wife's lips in a tender sweet kiss. "Happy first year anniversary, love…" Haruka said nuzzling Michiru's cheek. "This will be our own private little thing… sitting on the beach and just... enjoying the gifts of the gods!" She said, laughing as she poured champagne on the glasses, then handed one to her wife. She turned and buried half the bottle beside her in the sand…_

_Michiru had to smile tenderly. She took the glass in her hands and delicately touched it with Haruka's, moving closer to her body, looking for that body heat, that she adored. "Happy first year anniversary…" She whispered and kissed her cheek._

_"A toast; to this wonderful first year, and many more to come… May they be filled with love and trust." Haruka said, looking at Michiru's blue eyes, smiling. "I love you…"_

_"I love you too…" Michiru giggled and took a sip of her champagne, looking at the dark waters of the beach. "This is nice. Just the two of us…" She looked up at the sky and saw the moons that surrounded her planet. "The moons…"_

_Haruka nodded and drank from her glass, before burying it right beside the bottle. "Yes, this is really nice. What I always wanted; peace, with the person I love." Haruka moved closer to Michiru wrapping one arm, around her waist._

_The sea queen turned to look at the wind queen and blushed. Her free hand moved to touch Haruka's cheek. Automatically, the tall blonde closed her eyes and leaned against the hand, her mouth opening slightly. Michiru couldn't contain her self. She giggled and moved to kiss her strong wife. "Ruka?"_

_"Don't ruin the moment with words, Michi…" Haruka said opening her green eyes to look at Michiru. "What is it?" She whispered touching Michiru's chin with her thumb._

_"Lets… make this anniversary an unforgettable one…"_

_Haruka raised her right eyebrow and smirked. "Oh? What do you mean by that?"_

_"Don't tease me! You know what I mean!" Michiru blushed and moved away from Haruka, but she quickly, but gently, pulled Michiru close to her, making the smaller girl face her. "What?"_

_Haruka moved one of her hands and started to undo her own shirt. She smirked when she saw Michiru stare at the newly exposed skin with a red face. "Let's make this fair… I shouldn't be the only one getting undressed in this beach, should I?" Haruka chuckled and petted Michiru's back, finding the zipper to her dress._

_Michiru stared at Haruka's eyes, her beautiful, green eyes darkened with lust. Her small hands gently petted Haruka's cheek. She drew her closer to her, before her lips shyly rubbed against the wind queen's._

_Haruka shudder and took a deep breath, trying to control her body. She looked at Michiru. Her soft-featured face looked up at her now with a hint of maturity, lust and innocence. Haruka smiled and kissed the corner of her mouth. She then pushed her down against the soft sand, as her mouth traveled to tease her neck._

_Michiru closed her eyes, her mouth opened as a soft moan escaped her lips. "Every time, feels like our first time; raw and emotional…" Michiru said as she took a handful of Haruka's hair, pulling the wind queen's face close to her neck._

_"No…" Haruka said and moved away slightly, looking down at her. "No." Michiru looked up at her confused. "Every time is better than the last…" She smiled and lowered her body on top of Michiru's. Their lips brushed against each other, before claiming each other in a heated, loved-filled kiss.

* * *

_

She opened her eyes and sat up on the huge bed. Her heart felt like it was about to burst out of her chest at any second. She felt hot all over. That memory… It was of their first anniversary.

Michiru touched her chest with her left hand. The ring shined throughout the room, capturing her gaze. She looked at her wedding band. "I won't take it off. I don't care…" She whispered. "As long as the wind blows, I will wear this ring. I am married to you and you alone Haruka…" She sighed as tears started to stream down her cheeks. "I miss you so much…"

* * *

"Haruka! Wake up! We must go now! To see your wife sooner, we must leave now." Una said as she touched Haruka's arm. "Haruka!" She growled and shook her harder.

Haruka opened her eyes, tears filling them. That dream… It wasn't a dream… It was more like a flashback… She sat up and blinked repeatedly, to shake off her drowsiness. How long did she slept? It felt like she slept for a lengthy period of time; four hours to be precise. It was enough to go on. She noticed that it was still dark. She got the hours all wrong in this place. She thought that the days were too long. She nodded at that.

"Had bad dream?" Una asked Haruka.

"No… I had a pretty darn good dream." She whispered as she scratched her neck.

"No time to sleep. We must go." Una said as she took Haruka's hand and pulled her up to her feet. "I got horse lets go. I will take you to Taiki and Yaten." She said dragged the tall blonde out of the tent. Outside, two horses waited for them. They seem to be packing everything they needed. They had water, food, covers, and weapons. From the looks of it, they were headed far away from the small village. Haruka nodded at that and with difficulty she jumped on the horse.

"How long will it take us to get to where Taiki and Yaten are?" Haruka asked making her horse walk close to where Una was.

Una started to do a mathematically calculate in her head. "Four days!" She said. "If we are fast, and don't stop to sleep."

Haruka sighed. Four days more without her… Why did it felt so damn long to her? She blinked and looked at Una. "How many hours are in a day?"

Una blinked confused and tilted her head to the side. "Silly question." She said and laughed. "168 hours in a day!" She giggled but stopped giggling when she saw Haruka's face went pale. "What?"

Haruka felt like she was about to have a heart attack. She touched her shoulder and looked at the horse. "168 hours… in a whole week… I…" She touched her hair. It all made sense. "I've been awake so damn long my body cant handle it! We have to hurry! I've been gone for over three weeks and I don't even know what is going on in my planet!"

End Chapter 05


	7. Chapter 6

_Diclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. I do own the plot and the original characters in this story._

_A/N: Special thanks to Soleil-Lune once again for editing my story. I'm sorry for the delay. I am working on How High and also on the sequel to Say It. So please be patience. My university is a bitch and its really raping us with work._

Word in _italics_ are thoughts.

* * *

Reaching

So many numbers… So many letters…

Aine took of her reading glasses and placed them on top of her desk. She rubbed her eyes over and over again, sighed loudly. She was so busy now that Haruka wasn't around. Michiru didn't know anything about economy so basically she did the entire job of governing the Uranus _and _Neptune alone.

"Oh Aine… You should have retired when they gave you the chance." She said. "Well… I'm not that old anyways." She chuckled then closed her notebook and a thick book before leaning on her new chair. "At least my back isn't whining…" She looked at her chamber and shook her head. "Oh Haruka… It's so damn boring without you! I really need to bother someone, but you are not around…" She scratched her forearm as her eyes closed slowly, trying to relax for a couple of seconds. She needed to rest since she has been reading through the books and just working none stop for hours.

* * *

"Michiru-san!"

_I went from being a sama to a san… He really is getting comfortable around me._ Michiru looked behind her and saw Seiya walking towards her. She cursed under her breath and looked at the floor. She couldn't sleep a wink last night. That dream… She just couldn't sleep! She needed to feel those arms around her, warming her, sharing that body heat.

"Michiru-san, how are you this morning?" Seiya asked standing right in front of the smaller woman. "I was wondering if you would like to have some breakfast with me. Aine seems to be a little busy so I thought maybe I could keep you company." He smiled down at her.

Michiru looked at him, frowning deeply. "I'm not hungry…" She replied before turning to walk away.

He growled and quickly grabbed her wrist making the sea queen face him. "Am I doing something wrong here?" He asked his grip on her wrist getting tighter. "Well?"

"You know that I can have you arrested for what you're doing right now, and have you tortured to death." She stated in a low voice.

Seiya growled and let go of her. "Is it because I'm a man? You are only attracted to women? Or maybe, you like masculine woman?" He stared down at her.

Her face got red with anger. She clenched her fist while mentally telling herself to stay calm. "I'm only attracted to my wife."

"Your wife is dead!"

"She is not dead!" Michiru yelled her blue eyes shinning with fury. "She is not dead! The wind still blows, that means that she is still alive!"

"You are going crazy now. You're in love with a dead person! Move on! There are so many fishes in the water and you should know that!"

"I don't want anyone but Queen Tenou Haruka of Uranus!"

"Why!?"

"She is the only woman I will ever love!"

Seiya blinked and moved away staring at her. "So I was right you do like women." He moved back and closed his eyes.

Michiru frowned and titled her head to the side as she watched Seiya closely. He clenched his fist together and hissed groaning loudly as he fell on his knees. Michiru _gawked at him. Should I help him? What is he doing!?_ "What in hells…" She stared and moved away as she heard him scream. His screams sounded masculine then eventually became feminine. Michiru's eyes grew wide. _What's going on!?_

Seiya shuddered as she opened her eyes and let out a long sigh "Well…" Seiya said standing up. "Well…? Answer me? What about now? Do I stand a chance now?" She chuckled.

"Wha...? What happened?!"

"My people have the ability to transform from one gender to another." Seiya stretched her arms and looked down at her body. "Think of me as a black haired Haruka, if you wish." She laughed and moved one hand over her chest before looking at Michiru once again. "I'm the best thing from both worlds!"

Michiru's face contorted into a disgusted glower and she slowly backed away from the black haired woman in front of her.

"I just want to help you… to make you forget. Why live in the past? You will only suffer. See? You haven't had a decent night's rest, have you?" Seiya whispered, her hands moving to touch the dark circles under Michiru's eyes. However, before she could, Seiya felt someone grab her wrist tightly. She looked down and saw long, delicate, feminine fingers latching on to her hand. She frowned when she saw to whom the hand belonged to. "Aine… Weren't you busy?"

"I was taking a break…" She said. "Unlike you." She looked at Michiru and saw her staring at Seiya in shock. She frowned confused. "Are you ok Michiru? Did this son of bitch do something to you, that she might regret!?"

"Daughter…" Michiru said looking at Seiya.

Aine frowned and looked at Seiya then at her chest. "What the?!" She let go of Seiya's hand and moved in front of Michiru. "So that's the special thing. I forgot. I'm getting kind of old…"

"You knew?" Michiru asked placing her hands on Aine's back.

"Kind of…" Aine looked up at Seiya. "If you excuse me… I wish to have breakfast with the queen." Saying that, she bowed and waited for Michiru to walk right ahead. When she did she followed her closely making sure that Seiya wasn't following them.

She noticed something, not only did the castle looked dead without the charismatic Wind Queen, but it seems things were getting a little out of control. Aine was scared to leave Michiru alone. _Maybe I should place a guard on her door 24/7 just incases that… thing tried anything funny with Michiru._ She felt she should protect her. Then again she looked at the Sea queen like a daughter. Michiru is Haruka's wife. She must protect her! _Haruka, if you are alive, hurry up and get here! Someone is trying to steal your wife!_ She thought to herself as she ushered the sea queen to the dining hall.

* * *

Una stared longingly at the tall blonde. Haruka had fallen asleep while ridding the horse. They were going at a pretty slow pace, Una decided on it because Haruka was dead tired. "She looks funny." She giggled as she slowly moved to her side. Haruka now and then would lean forward. Her growing hair would cover her forehead completely. It was already touching the base of her neck. "Should I wake her up?" She looked at her and smiled watching how cute she looked. She had this soft pout, almost not visible which made her look like a little girl. "Haruka…" Una said moving one hand to brush some strands of hair away from her forehead making her wake up instantly.

Her green eyes open up wide. She blinked and looked around feeling lost. _Where am I? What am I doing here?_ She looked to her side and saw a grinning Una. "Oh…" Haruka said to herself. She rubbed her eye with the back of her hand and yawned. "How long was I asleep?"

"Long…" Una simply answered. "We must hurry…" Una said as she kicked her horse making it sprint.

The drowsiness disappeared quickly and Haruka kicked her horse. In no time, she was right behind Una while wondering where she was going. "Una!" Haruka called out to her as her horse ran after Una's. She wonder what was going on and why was Una in such a hurry all of the sudden. She saw Una enter a forest. Haruka growled as she dodged the tree branches.

"In here!" Una yelled and entered what appears to be a cave.

Haruka kicked her horse harder and ran towards the cave. She pulled the reigns of her horse and patted his neck calming the raging animal. "There, there…" She whispered and jumped off it. "Why did we stop here?"

"You need to rest." Una said simply and went deeper inside the cave. She looked at Haruka and saw her pet the animal. She blushed and hid behind her horse, just watching Haruka closely. Her eyes ran over the body of the taller woman, starting by the legs. Even though the baggy pants covered them, she could make out the strength in them. "Rest, Haruka." She whispered and moved to look for food in one of the bags that her horse carried, making sure to catch a glimpse of the blonde, every now and then.

"What were you saying Una?" Haruka asked.

This made the smaller girl jump in surprise. "Nothing…" She replied.

Haruka sat down on the floor and let out a long sigh. She was tired and sleepy. She knew that a couple of hours of sleep would help her a lot. Her body was starting to scream for rest and she was just happy to give her body what it needed. She leaned back but ended up lying on the floor.

Una watched her and couldn't help but chuckle at the wind queen. She looked like a little kid after a long day of playing outside. "Don't sleep on cold floor." Una said, reprimanding her but Haruka just shrugged and didn't move. She smiled and timidly walked over to her, to place a warm blanket over the tall woman. Her eyes wandered around the cave, mentally deciding what she should do next. However, she suddenly felt fatigue overcome her. She shook her head and looked at Haruka. After hesitating for a while, she lay down beside the Wind Queen and cuddled close to her.

She stared at Haruka, reveling in the sight of the blonde slumbering peacefully. Her dark eyes rose to take in all of Haruka's features. She concentrated on her face especially. She had a pretty chiseled face for a woman, yet it was still delicate. Her eyes especially had a very feminine form. Her eyelashes were long and curvy. On the other hand, her lips were not too thin yet not too full. They were rosy and looked like they were soft. Una blushed as she imagined how a kiss from Haruka might feel.

All of the sudden, lighting stroke outside the cave, which made Una yelp and burry her face against Haruka's shoulder. "Loud!" She said and was surprised when she found that Haruka was still snoring softly. "Heavy sleeper." She moved one hand to caress Haruka's face. She brushed stray strands away from her face and she smiled when she didn't wake up like before. "Your wife is a lucky woman…" Una said her face suddenly getting sad. "I will miss you when you leave." She said now running her hands through the blonde's hair.

"Hmm… Michi..." Haruka mumbled in her sleep, and slowly turned to her side facing Una.

"I'm not her…" Una whispered, snuggling closer trying to find some kind of warmth as the temperature gone down due to the bad weather. "I wish I was though…" She then moved to kiss her forehead. "Rest well… I will take you to her…"

* * *

She was inside one of Haruka's office. It was her main one, where she always worked next to Aine. Michiru stared at the huge painting in front of her. She frowned at it, her eyes starting to squint. She tilted her head to the other side, scrutinizing the portrait. She knew that Uranus' most famous artist made the portrait. Michiru thought though that he didn't capture her Haruka in her true essence.

Haruka was portrayed in her military regalia. The same one she used on her wedding. In one hand was the space sword and on her other was a miniature of the planet Uranus. The background was done to show the wind, her element, playing with her hair as well a few leaves. Citizens might say that the painting did the Queen of Uranus justice, however Michiru had a different opinion.

Her eyes didn't have that shine; that playful, passionate shine Michiru always saw. The color of her hair wasn't exactly Haruka's. Then her lips were flat. It looked like she was pissed. She didn't have that sweet mysterious smile or that soft smirk. Then again the 'smirk' was reserved only for Michiru. The sea queen had to blush at that thought. Haruka always smirked at her when she was in the mood. Michiru moved away from that train of thought and focused on the other details of the painting.

Michiru sighed and scratched her neck. "I could have painted a better portrait of her." Michiru said. She brightened up when a thought hit her suddenly. She walked out of the office and when she saw a maid in the middle of the hall. She smiled sweetly at her and nodded her head slightly, signaling the maid to stop the exaggerated bow where she almost touched the floor. "I need you to get me a 20 X 40 canvas and the best set of brushes and paint in the planet." As a response, the maid gave her a look of confusion. "I'm going to do a better portrait of our Queen, Tenou Haruka."

* * *

End Chapter 6

A/N: what do you think?! READ AND REVIEW!!!


	8. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. I do own the original character and the plot of this story._

_A/N: Here is a yummy chapter for you guys… Merry x-mas by the way, oh and.. Soleil… I wont kill you anymore…_

_Special thanks to: Soleil-Lune for editing this story. Thanks a lot bish…_

Words in _italics_ are flashbacks.

* * *

Reaching

_"Having a good time? I never believed that Chibi Usa's first birthday would cause such big fuss! I mean the infant will not remember anything at all, right?" The Princess of Jupiter commented to the blonde beside her. As she was a princess from one of the planets that were part of the Sol System, she was naturally invited to the celebration._

_The person, however, that she had addressed, was oblivious to what she had said, as her eyes were fixed on the dance floor. The Queen of Uranus watched how her wife danced around with one of the Moon Kingdom's high-ranking knights. Her blood was boiling with jealousy. The Queen of Neptune had asked her to dance with her but she had declined the invitation, as she was tired. Michiru responded with a simple, "Well then I will look for someone who isn't tired…" With that she left her wife's side for another dance partner._

_"Haruka-chan?"_

_Haruka looked up and found a worried Makoto. "Sorry, Mako-chan I wasn't listening…" She said as her eyes went back to the dance floor._

_"Do you want me to leave you alone Haruka-chan?" Makoto asked as she watched the blonde._

_"No, no… I'm sorry. I'm… Just a bit distracted." She crossed her long legs and looked at her wife closely. The song has ended and everyone applauded the musicians. Haruka was more concerned with how the knight took Michiru's hand and kissed it. He then bowed before her and escorted her back to Haruka._

_"Kaiou-sama looks gorgeous this evening." The knight complimented the Queen of Neptune but addressed the comment to her wife._

_Haruka frowned deeply and rubbed her fingers together. "Hai… She does…"_

_"It was an honor dancing with you, Kaiou-sama." The knight said as he kissed her hand again._

_"I had a pleasant time. I thank you very much for your time." Michiru returned graciously as she smiled warmly at him._

_Haruka looked up at them with a serious expression on her face. It was a look that was enough to make the guard quickly let go of Michiru's hand and back away from her. "Don't you think you have had enough physical contact with my wife?" Haruka said as she stood up. She was taller than him by a good three inches or so._

_"…H-hai."_

_"Good. You can go and find yourself another dance partner." Haruka said towering over him. He nodded and quickly left. Haruka's eyes moved to glance at her wife. She seemed to be enjoying the little show Haruka had set up._

_"Jealous?" Michiru asked with a soft smirk on her lips._

_"Maybe…" The orchestra started another song. Michiru smiled and moved over to Haruka holding her arm. The Wind Queen raised an eyebrow at this. "Oh now you want to dance with me?"_

_"Of course…" She said with a smile. "You had your time to rest. You are not tired are you?"_

_"No I am not…" Haruka let out her trademark smirk and quickly kissed her wife's lips. "I will dance." She then turned to the Princess of Jupiter. "Mako-chan, would you do me the honor of being my dance partner for this song?"_

_Michiru felt like she wanted to wring someone's neck. **How dare she!?** "Ha- Haruka!?"_

_"What?" She then returned her attention to her wife and gave her an innocent smile. "Poor Mako-chan has been waiting for me to dance with her since the beginning of the party, right Mako-chan?"_

_Makoto's eyes were wide as she looked at Haruka and Michiru. Never in her life has she seen such a dark glare from the Sea queen. She gulped and started to scratch her arm. "Well… I…"_

_"That's a yes…" Haruka chuckled and extended her hand to Makoto._

_She looked at Michiru and she slowly reached out to take the proffered hand before walking away. "Michiru-chan is going to drown me!"_

_"Maybe…" Haruka said as she pulled her close to her body making the younger woman blush by the closeness and sudden contact. "Relax…"_

_"I am trying…" Makoto whined. "But this isn't helping! I can feel Michiru burning holes on my back with her eyes!" Makoto whispered as she looked up at Haruka. "Are you toying with her?"_

_"In a way, yes…I love seeing her pissed. It is a different side to her." She smiled and started to move to the rhythm of the piece being played._

_Makoto turned a deeper shade of crimson. "If she doesn't kill me then I would hate to be you right at this moment…"_

_Haruka chuckled. "Believe me… Don't be…"_

_Her steps were fast and even. For the first time Michiru was walking in front of Haruka instead of walking beside her or behind her while her wife was trying to keep up with her as best she could. They had just left the ball. They both said their goodbyes separately and followed each other over to their guest rooms in the Moon Castle._

_"What are you doing following back to our chambers? Did you not want to stay there longer and dance with the maids as well? I mean you after all danced with almost everyone. Even with Chibi-Usa…, which was cute, I will forget for now as you're not on my happy list…I can't believe you ignored me all night long! And for what?! Just because I danced with a stranger…"_

_Haruka kept her mouth shut as her eyes roamed over Michiru's figure as she walked in front of her._

_"Stop starring at my behind Ten'ou! I know you are."_

_"You are walking in front of me. It's kind of hard not to." She said with a sigh. "Besides, I am attracted to you not only emotionally but physically as well. How can I not but marvel at your beautiful body?" Haruka commented hoping to change the mood._

_"Then maybe you wouldn't mind sleeping on the floor…" Michiru said as she entered their chamber._

_"And you would catch a cold then…" Haruka said closing the door behind her. Her eyes still glued to Michiru._

_Michiru noticed this, so she immediately headed straight for the bathroom in order to avoid Haruka's lustful stares. "That won't work tonight, Haruka!"_

_"You were the first one that started this Michiru. You were the one that danced with that pretty boy only to get me jealous." Haruka said as she slowly made her way to the bathroom. Her gaze fell on her wife again. She watched her as she washed her face in the enormous sink in front of Michiru. She already had changed to one of her many short nightgowns._

_"Haruka… stop…" Michiru whispered as she dried her face with a towel and wrapped herself with her robe._

_"Stop what?" Haruka asked as she smiled at her with a teasing attitude._

_Michiru rolled her eyes and pushed her aside as she walked out of the bathroom and over to their bed. She sat down on the edge of the bed, looked at Haruka and raised her left eyebrow at her. "Are you going to stare at me all night long?"_

_"If it bothers you even more… yes I will…" Haruka smiled._

_Michiru shook her head and went towards the balcony doors to gaze at the evening sky. "You are acting weird…"_

_"You love me like this…"_

_"Maybe I don't…" Michiru said. Suddenly she felt something come in contact with her back. She gasped and tried to move away from the body._

_"Don't say things like that…" Haruka whispered in her ear. Haruka could feel how her body became tense. "Don't ever say that you don't love me. Not even as a joke…" Haruka murmured as her lips trailed the form of Michiru's ear._

_"Don't play games with me then…" Michiru said softly as she tried to free herself from Haruka's grasp._

_"You were the one that started it…" She responded as she pressed her body closer. Her hand moved from her waist to Michiru's neck tickling the skin there before claiming the skin with her moist lips making Michiru jump. "Say it… Say you were the one that's started all this silly jealousy game…"_

_She could feel Haruka's firm chest pressed against her back. The taller woman was holding her in place. Her own hands were placed on Haruka's thighs as she tried her best to push her away but by now she was having second thoughts on that. "I was not." Michiru whispered. She let out a soft yelp when she felt Haruka's teeth tease her neck. "And I'm not backing down on what I said…"_

_Without a warning Haruka's other hand moved over her stomach getting dangerously close to Michiru's treasure. "I hope you are sure of what you just said, Kaiou Michiru…"

* * *

_

"Ready?" Una asked patting the horse's neck as she gave him something to eat. "Haruka?"

Haruka looked up to look at Una. She rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand as she tried to fight sleepiness away. She must have fallen asleep with her eyes open and once again she had been thinking about her wife. "That was one of our first fights…" Haruka said to herself. "I'm going crazy out here…"

She looked at Haruka for some seconds before moving away from her horse. She walked to the other woman and kneeled in front of her. "You don't like my company?" She asked softly staring straight at the green eyes in front of her.

"What?" Haruka moved away from the tanned woman taken back by the sudden question.

"Nevermind." She sighed and stood up. "You ok? Want to continue?" She asked giving her a moment to think her answer over. Haruka seemed to be in a daze. "Haruka?"

"Huh?" She looked up at Una once again. She studied the woman's face for a moment seeing her expression change from sad to cold. "I'm sorry, Una I'm really tired…" She said letting out an exhausted smile.

"I understand…" She said before walking away from Haruka and into the forest.

"Una… where are you…"

"Don't follow me!" She yelled back before Haruka could finish her question.

Like a drunken fool, Haruka stood up with some trouble. She hugged the three she was leaning on and watched Una walk away from her in a pissed up manner. "What did I do now?" She asked to herself hitting her forehead against the trunk of the three. It was at that moment that she heard a scream and a growl. "What the…" She quickly ran to the forest moving some branches out of the way. "Una!" She called out but only got another strained groan as a response. When she found Una, she saw her with a man who was trying to drag her somewhere as she struggled against his grip. By the looks of it, he was one of Seiya's men.

"Where is she!?" He demanded. He was just about to hit her when he caught sight of something beside him. His eyes grew wide as he found an unkempt, rugged tall woman staring at him. "You are alive!?" He yelled as he took out his sword now letting go of Una.

She growled and patted her side thinking she was about to find her Space Sword beside her. She looked at the man and quickly moved out of his way before he was able to stab her. "Una get up and get the hell out of here!" Haruka said as she put her arms up in a defensive position, readying for another attack.

"No! I made a vow!" The smaller woman protested as she tried to get up from the ground.

"Forget the damn vow and get away!" She yelled at her.

"I will not!" Una said moving from were she was lying.

Haruka grabbed the man's hand before he was able to move again and slammed it against the trunk of a tree making him let go of the sword. She then punched his chin, which was hard enough to make him loose his balance.

Una moved behind a tree and started to look around for something, anything she could use as a weapon. She patted the ground underneath her until she found a huge rock. She considered it for a moment before she turned to look behind her.

The thug looked at Haruka. He noted the drained look on Haruka's face. He smiled and licked his bloody lip. "Too much for you isn't it Queen?" He sneered as he watched her side step a kick. "Let me take you out of your misery." He taunted before moving in for another strike. She was able to block it but she wasn't fast enough for the second strike. He punched her right on her left eye taking her down.

"Haruka!" Una whispered. She watched the blonde struggle to stand up but the dizziness she was feeling from before, mixed with the impact to her head, did not prove to be at her advantage.

He grabbed the sword that was on the floor and moved slowly over her. "Good bye…" He raised the sword over his head and was about to bring it down. However he felt a strong blow to his head. His eyes rolled back and staggered a bit before finally falling. He lost his grip on the sword and fell on top of Haruka.

"You alright?!" Una asked pushing the man off of Haruka. "Your eye…" She whispered looking at the cut eyebrow. "Hurts?" She touched the wound making the blonde hiss in pain. "That's a yes…" She said as she helped Haruka up to a sitting position.

"I'm okay Una…" Haruka whispered as she closed her eye preventing blood to coming inside of it.

Una sighed then clung to the blonde's neck, tears falling from her eyes. "He… almost… killed… you… I… thought… you… were… going… to… die…" She said in between sobs.

Haruka froze for a few seconds at the unexpected. She then consented to the hug and patted the other woman's head. "I told you I am ok…" She tried to reaffirm her. She closed her other eye as she tried to will the pain away.

Once she did, she felt a pair of lips upon hers. Immediately, Haruka opened her eyes. She backed away from Una shaking her head. "No…" She looked at her. "No Una... I can't.." She whispered rubbing her lips as if she was wiping them.

Una looked away from Haruka not wanting her to see the shame in her eyes. She then stared at the ground beneath her. She nodded. "I understand…" She whispered as another sob escaped from her lips. "I understand…" She stood up and once again started to walk away from Haruka.

"Una wait!" Haruka called to her.

"What?"

"I… need help getting up…" She said. "Will you help me?"

Una looked at her for some moments seeing the vulnerability in her eyes. She gazed at the blonde an unreadable expression in her eyes, after a while she walked over to Haruka. "I made a vow… I won't break it even if you think it's a stupid one…" She whispered. Una grabbed Haruka's hand and helped her up to her feet wrapping the Wind Queen's arm around her slender shoulder and holding unto the trim waist. "You will get home safely…"

* * *

Michiru tilted her head to the side. She wiped her chin with the back of her hand leaving a spot of yellow paint on her skin. "Yes… yes this is right…" Michiru whispered as she placed her brush in a big cup of water that was full of mixed colors making leaving it dark brown.

She moved away slightly from the enormous canvas. She was wearing one of Haruka's many old pants. Of course she was also wearing one of her belts. The pants she was wearing were a little too big for her not to mention her top was one of Haruka's training shirts. She just felt she needed to feel her to be able to paint her. She was covered in different colors all over her body yet she didn't mind. She felt free and loved what she was doing. She placed her color mixing plate on the table next to her and looked at her painting.

There it was… Ten'ou Haruka of Uranus. It looked like they had taken a picture of her. The portrait showed her entire body in her army suit. A soft yet mysterious smile on her lips made you wonder what she was actually looking at when the "picture" was taken. Her eyes were full of light and her hair was messy. Her gloved hand held unto the space sword while the other seemed to be controlling the wind around her. Everything about the painting was right that included the expression, the colors, the texture, the atmosphere the balance, everything.

"Michiru-chan?"

Michiru looked at the door as it opened. Aine walked in looking for her. Her eyes quickly grew wide as she stared at the canvas. "Wow…" She said… She was totally speechless. It was as if someone had grabbed Haruka and stuck her in that canvas. "You…did this?!" She closed the door behind her and walked to stand beside Michiru.

"Hai…" She said as she turned to look at the paint.

"H..how?" Aine couldn't believe her own eyes. It was like she was looking at Haruka.

Michiru smiled and blushed. "Well… I do spend a lot of time with her…" Her voice grew silent. Michiru looked at the floor and powerful emotion wave hit her. "Well… I used too…"

* * *

Haruka pulled on the reign of the horse. She had decided to walk rather than mount the animal. Her body was in pain all over specially her bottom from the long ride and her wounded eye. Haruka raised her eyes to meet Una. "How long is this going to take?"

"We are near…" Una said looking at Haruka. "Very near…"

"It's about time…"

"Yes…" Una said a she looked down at her hands. "It's about time…" She sighed and closed her eyes as she tried to keep her emotions in check.

Haruka's eyes lighten up. She saw what appeared to be a small village. Her heart skipped a beat. "Una?"

Una opened her dark eyes and looked around. "We are here…"

* * *

It was so silent around the castle. Clearly everyone in the place was either depressed or waiting for a miracle. Though it was highly improbable, everyone half expected that a guard would come bursting through the palace doors, proclaiming that the Queen has returned. Everyone, that is, with the exception of one.

Seiya had returned into his male form. He was more comfortable in that form anyway. He walked around the quiet halls of the castle with his hands behind his back.

"You should be in your chamber sleeping…"

Seiya frowned and turned around to whoever spoke to him. "Who are you to tell me what to do?"

"I'm not afraid of you…"

Seiya chuckled. "You should…"

"Me? Afraid of a brat like you? Be lucky that Michiru hasn't thrown you out like the trash that you are… If I was her I would have had you executed…"

"Now now… Shouldn't you be sleeping? Old people should take their naps and at least eight hours of sleep…" Seiya smiled. "Aine… I don't want to harm Michiru… I just want to help her in her time of need."

"You disgust me. I won't let you lay a hand on her." Aine commented her eyes narrowing at Seiya. "Even if Haruka died I doubt Michiru would fall in your arms in a desperate attempt to heal her emotional wounds. She is not like that. She would never remarry."

"You never know what a distressed woman is willing to do when she feels alone…"

"Don't you dare compare Michiru to any other woman who's had the displeasure of warming your bed! She is a strong willed, intelligent, good-hearted lady, who happens to be loyal to her wife."

"Whatever you say…" Seiya said giving his back to Aine.

Aine frowned and letting out a grunt, she turned and walked away from Seiya.

Seiya let out a one-side smile and shook his head. He loved annoying the hell out of that old woman. He continued to walk calmly down the hall stopping at an open door. He looked behind him checking if Aine was still stalking around, but noticed that he was once again alone. He pushed the door to open up completely. He walked inside and started to look around the place. It was a painting studio.

He scowled at that as he tried to figure out who was the painter. He started to stroll around, his eyes looking with distaste at the mess of paint on the floor. His sight then moved on to the blank canvas and the dirty brushes. He scanned the place until he found a huge canvas covered in by a white cloth. Seiya tilted his head to the side and took his hand out from his pocket, to pull the blanket off the canvas.

His eyes grew wide as he stared at the image. "Haruka…" He growled throwing the blanket aside. He moved in front of the huge painting staring at it. "Who made this?!" He looked down at the right corner of the paint. There was Michiru's artist signature. "Kaiou…" He looked up at the smiling face of Haruka. "You still going to be around for a long time aren't you?" He chuckled as he stared at her eyes. "Of course… of course you are still in her head aren't you? You won't leave her the hell alone…"

He started to look around for something. "I will erase you from her memory, Ten'ou…" His eyes finally settled on a tube of black paint. He opened and squeezed has hard as he could. The black paint fell right on the canvas. He used his hand and smothered the black paint all over it ruining Michiru's masterpiece. "You are dead! I don't ever want to see you not even in a painting."

* * *

"Taiki! Yaten!" Una called to them as she jumped out of her horse. She smiled warmly as two young men walked out of a tent. One was a tall browned haired man while the other was smaller with short silver hair. They both smiled and waved at the tanned woman as she ran to them and she clung to Yaten's neck.

Haruka watched them from afar. The place was just like Una's village. It was overly humble with children running around. People were sitting outside speaking in that language she couldn't understand. If Seiya's brothers could live in peace with Una's people… Why couldn't he do the same?

She studied them and saw something that she didn't see in Seiya's eyes. Unlike their brother, Taiki and Yaten seem to love Una. Haruka smiled and held on to the reigns of the horse, as she suddenly felt dizzy. How long has she had been awake? She tried to focus her vision by blinking with one eye several times yet she couldn't help the wave of confusion when it hit her at full force. She let out sigh and fell on her knees.

Una turned around and watched the blonde fall face first on the ground. "Haruka!" Una called to her but before she could go and help her Taiki and Yaten were already by her side.

"Hey, hey…" Taiki called to picking the heavy body up. Haruka opened her good eye and looked up at the man. Taiki smiled. "You must be from the Milky Way solar system, right?"

Haruka's felt her heart warm up. "Y-yes…"

Yaten nodded. "Of course you are… Let's give her sometime to rest…" He said as they escorted her to one of the tents.

"Ten'ou Haruka of Uranus. You say that she is a queen?" Yaten asked as she gave a Una a cup of some kind of boiled flavored water.

Una nodded as she accepted the proffered cup and drank it. "You do know where Uranus is?"

Taiki nodded. "Yes we do know where it is. Who brought her here?"

"I bet it was Seiya… He went to get help and got her army. Remember Uranus' army is the strongest planet in history. Yes I bet it was him." Yaten said his face starting to show anger towards his brother every time he spoke of him.

"Does she need help getting back?"

Una nodded again. "Her wife. She misses her. She does not know how to get back to her planet." She said depressingly.

Yaten looked at Taiki then behind them. Haruka was sleeping peacefully. They had cleaned up her eyes to reveal a swollen eyebrow with a cut in the middle and black and blue colors all around it. The smaller man tilted his head to the side and then looked at Una. "You do know we don't like to get involved in fights… We will take her back but after we do, she is on her own."

"I don't need anyone's help when it comes to my own battles." Haruka said as she sat up a little groggy. She looked at Yaten and Taiki with tired eyes. "I will warn you, that for what Seiya has done he will pay."

"He is no longer our brother, he stopped being that to us when he turned our own army against us. Do you what you wish." Taiki said and Yaten nodded.

Haruka moved the covers away from her body and stood up awkwardly. When she was finally on her feet she looked down at the two brothers with a pleading look. "Take me home…"

* * *

READ AND REVIEW

End Chapter 7


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters in it… I do own the plot of this story and the original characters.

A/N: Update update!!! Yeah yeah I heard that before… so here you go! Stop hating my guts already.

Special thanks to my new editor! Thanks a lot Neptune's Mask! You really saved my life! –Bows-

* * *

Reaching

Haruka looked down at Una's hands. She was trembling and looking down at the floor the entire time. Haruka was pressing a wet cloth to her still bleeding eyebrow. She knew well why she was acting the way she was. She didn't want Haruka to leave. "Aren't you going to at least say good bye?" Haruka asked as she removed the cloth from her injured brow. She blinked feeling how the cut would open a bit when she did so. Haruka went back to gaze at Una. The tanned woman raised her eyes to hers and squinted a bit. "Yeah I know I look bad…" Haruka said, looking at the bloody piece of cloth. "Una, thank you for helping me out… Really I do… and if there is anything you ever need you know were to find me, ok?" Haruka said, tilting her head to the side and moving her hand to rub Una's shoulder.

Una smiled sadly and moved shyly to hug the blonde. "Take care, Haruka." She whispered giving her a warm squeeze. "Come visit sometime okay?"

She chuckled and nodded, patting her head. "I will don't you worry about that." Haruka then turned and nodded at Taiki walking beside him. "Well, let's go." She said placing her hand on top of his shoulder. "Hey wait, what about your brother Yaten?"

"He stays and guards the tents while I'm gone, besides," he turned and looked at a crying Una, "she needs a shoulder to cry on," he said, shaking his head a bit. Haruka glanced over her shoulder to watch Una for a few seconds. "Don't worry about her, she will be alright.."

"I hope so, please, just take me home."

* * *

"I bet it was that bastard!" Aine said as she moved away from the paint, letting Michiru get a view of it.

Michiru shook slightly. She stared at the ruined painting that she had made of Haruka. There was nothing more she could do to save it. She raised her hand and moved it over the black stain on the canvas, her eyes narrowing angrily.

"You are not gonna get him for that?! I know it was him, come on, who else could've done this?"

"Aine please, I know it was him," Michiru said, as she tried to hold back her tears. She had worked so hard, for nothing. "Yet I have no proof."

"Enough is enough! He was responsible for whatever happened to Haruka. It is because of him that she is not right here right now. Why haven't you done anything to make him pay for his crimes?"

"Because, I am responsible for Haruka's absence!" Michiru yelled out as she let the tears run freely from her eyes. "I was the one that gave her the idea to go. I was the one that pushed her, me not him. She was going to say no, but I told her to help him." Michiru rubbed her forehead tiredly and shook her head. "Throw the painting away…"

"But Michiru-san-"

"Throw the painting away! I'm still the one in charge here! Am I not?" Michiru said before covering her mouth. She wasn't one to be yelling. She looked at Aine and watched her pained expression, quickly she shook her head and bowed. "Never mind, sorry, I didn't mean to yell."

Aine bowed her head low. "It's okay, I understand."

Michiru looked at Aine and nodded before walking out of the room. She wiped her tears angrily as she started to run down the hall.

"Something wrong?" Michiru stopped abruptly and turned around. Seiya came out of his chamber, fixing the collar of his shirt. "You seem to be mad, care to talk?"

"No. Get away from me!" Michiru snapped as she began to walk away from him.

"Oh you're mad because of me, is it? Come on, talk to me. I won't bite." Seiya said, now following her.

"You get the hell away from me before I call the guards!"

"You call the guards on me, and I will make sure my men kill Haruka."

Michiru froze. "What?"

"You heard me," he whispered before smirking. He walked over to her and stood right in front of her, watching for a change of expression. "You can't believe it? Well neither can I. Our dear queen is still alive. Now, since you love your wife, you won't say a word about this, right? You want her to be well?"

"How?"

"Shh, you don't have to know. Go on to your chamber as you look a bit pale," he whispered, patting her cheek. "Go on, and stay there." He moved away from her, and bowed, walking away with sinister grin.

Michiru stood there. Haruka could still be alive? He was planning this all along? Michiru shivered and looked around the empty halls. She couldn't tell anyone. She feared the worst. If there were the slightest chance that Haruka was still alive she would surely kill that chance by hurting Seiya. "Bastard!" She cursed and walked rapidly to her chamber. She slammed the door behind her and ran to the empty bed. Gripping Haruka's pillow she pressed it to her chest and sobbed loudly. "Haruka," She shook without control as she hugged the pillow closer. The scent was no longer there.

Green eyes stared at the woman on the bed. It was like seeing her for the first time back when she was blind… She still was gorgeous. She still had that innocent aura to her. Right at that moment Haruka wanted to jump from the shadows and press her so close to her making sure she was not going to lose her again. She gulped and shuddered as she just tried to hold on to the last ounce of energy she still had inside of her. When she got to her planet she was being held by Taiki. He had left her in a secluded place in the castle's yard. Haruka, knowing the castle like the palm of her hand, made it to her chamber without being noticed and waited for her wife there. She didn't want anyone to know she was back, not yet. Now she was just shaking with the need for her wife's touch. She tilted her head, pained at what she saw. Michiru was crying, sobbing and gripping her pillow for dear life. She sighed and looked down with her good eye. How long had it been?

"Haruka!" Michiru cried out.

Haruka held her breath thinking that she had been discovered but quickly found out that Michiru had long stopped holding the pillow. She now stood facing their bedroom balcony. The sun was shining so brightly on her skin. She looked like she was glowing. Haruka's heart was about to burst. She stood a hesitant and tired step forward. She really did not look her best. Her hair was long. Her white blouse was covered in blood, dirt and mud just like her pants and it also had a hole where her shoulder wound used to be. Her skin was burned by the period she spent under the sun making her way with Una to where Taiki and Yaten were. Her left eyebrow had an open cut. The blood had stopped pouring out but still it was swollen and dirty like her entire face. She wasn't presentable but then again she doubted Michiru would care.

Michiru trembled as she tried to contain her tears. She was missing her so much. She wanted her to be home already. She wanted to sleep with her, feel her beside her. Was it so much to ask? "Come back already! You promised!"

Haruka closed her eyes. Enough. She had made Michiru endure all this and she wasn't going to let her feel alone anymore. "I'm home," Haruka said, finally walking to stand behind her. "I'm home, Michiru."

She gasped loudly. Her eyes moved to the side, scared that if she turned around she would only be reminded that she was alone and that her mind started to play games with her. She gulped and slowly turned around to find a totally different person in front of her. Her mouth opened slightly and her hand moved to cover it. Under all that dirt and blood, she knew her Haruka was there. "Haruka?"

She shook her head closing her eyes tightly as she moved closer to her fell on one knee and wrapped her arms around Michiru's waist pulling her close. "Michiru!" She cried and buried her face on Michiru's stomach as she sobbed. She cried long, loud, and hard. Her hands pulled Michiru's smaller body closer as she poured her heart out. "I missed you so much!"

Michiru was in shock, as she looked down at her wife trembling and taking gasps of air. Her hands moved to the blonde head running her fingers through her hair and pulling her close before she too fell on her knees and hugged her. "Oh my goodness Haruka!" She said cradling her lover's head on her shoulder. She felt the wetness of her wife's tears and just looked up to the ceiling and said "thank you" in a whisper. She pulled away a bit and took a closer look at her face. It was her Haruka she could tell. She smiled so warmly in between sobs when she saw those green eyes she adored. "You are back! You really are!" She said pressing her lips to Haruka's.

Goodness she had missed her. Her arms came around to wrap around her as she crushed her body to hers. Her burnt lips moved from her wife's to her cheek to her neck and to her shoulder. She tasted the same. She felt the same way too. "I'm so sorry," she mumbled against her shoulder. "I'm so sorry Michiru I will never ever leave you again…" She said as she let her body lean against Michiru's.

Michiru frowned as she felt Haruka lean more and more against her before she fell back because of the excessive weight. Michiru panicked and quickly moved to look at her wife. She was, sleeping? "Haruka?" She gasped suddenly. Someone had knocked at the door. She sighed and was about to stand up to give anyone the good news before she felt her wife grab hold of her wrist. "What's wrong?"

"Don't say I'm here," Haruka said opening her good eye.

"What? Haruka everyone is worried sick about you! The planet is still waiting for your return!"

"Don't tell anyone just yet, especially not Aine or any of the guards," Haruka said. She let go of Michiru's wrist and watched her stand up to answer the door.

Slowly, Michiru opened the door enough to peek her head out. "Yes?"

"Is everything ok, Kaiou-sama? We heard some weird noises" a tall guard asked, trying to look inside the chamber but Michiru blocked his view.

"Yes everything is fine," she said before wiping her tears.

The guard's eyes softened. "I understand, Kaiou-sama, she will be back soon," saying that, he bowed low to her and walked away.

The Neptunian queen closed the door and turned back to look at Haruka. She smiled gently and walked over to her. "You need a bath," she whispered in her ear earning a smirk from the almost unconscious Wind queen. Michiru chuckled and helped her up making her way to the private bathroom. She first started to take off the old and dirty clothes. She started with the blouse. She undid the buttons and slipped it off her shoulder. That's when she noticed the horrible scar on her shoulder. She gasped and moved her hand to touch it. Haruka didn't flinch or anything she just opened her eye and looked at Michiru. "How?"

"I think this is the wound that made Seiya think I was dead," Haruka stated, moving her own hand to touch it. It was a horrible scar but then again she couldn't do anything about it.

Michiru shook her head and removed the rest of the clothing and then helped her to the bathtub. She sat her down before turning the water faucet on. Warm, clean water filled the tub.

"This brings you back some memories, huh?" Haruka joked looking at her wife.

"Hush…" Michiru giggled and took a cloth. She dipped it in the water, and, pouring some liquid soap on it, she began to clean Haruka's face first. She patted the skin softly and watched how the blonde relaxed under her touch. The grime soon was off Haruka's white skin. "You are burned," Michiru whispered as she stared at Haruka.

"I've been under the sun for a whole four weeks," Haruka said, opening her eye to look at her wife. "I got burned," she whispered, sitting up. "Listen," she grabbed Michiru's hand, getting her full attention. "I don't want anyone to know I am here, act as if you never saw me."

"But Seiya is still looking for you! I already know his intentions with me and-"

"He will get what he deserves. I bet he saw me when I fell into that pool back in the battle field and he didn't do a thing."

Michiru frowned. "Yes. He brought back your sword. I have it in your closet. I never wanted to make a funeral. I knew and I felt that you were still alive." Michiru said as she stared at Haruka's shoulder. "Such a horrible scar, Haruka," she said, touching it with the wet cloth.

"Your prayers saved me," Haruka announced.

"What?"

"Back when I was in the lake, a friend of mine saved me. I wasn't wet at all. As if the water held on to me when I was in the lake," Haruka smiled, and leaned to kiss her. "Your prayers to your goddess Michiru, that's what saved me…"

Michiru smiled at the kiss and kissed her back, stroking her cheek before pulling away. "You were saved? By a friend of yours?" Michiru raised her eyebrow.

"Yes. You see Seiya just wanted to take possession of the entire planet. The people there were not how he depicted them… They were good people. When I was hurt one of them actually pulled me to safety and cured me." Haruka rubbed the scar over her shoulder. "Her name was Una. She also helped me get back to you."

"You should've brought her. She rescued a Queen, that deserves some kind of compensation don't you think?"

Haruka chuckled at that. "Yes."

"Well, come on let me take care of that eye of yours and you can tell me everything…"

* * *

"No one has found her. Even though we did find our guard he was dead."

Seiya frowned deeply and tilted his head to the side. "Dead? Who killed him?"

"We have no idea, sir," an officer of Seiya's army said as he watched him cross his legs, and looked at the backyard intensely. "Sir?"

"It must've been her. The little bitch is still alive after all," he mumbled, standing up now.

"Yes but I doubt she will be able to get back. It has been almost a whole month since she has been away."

Seiya looked at his officer and waved his hand away. "Go." The officer bowed his head and left the black haired man alone. Seiya crossed his arms over his chest and leaned his head to the side. "They could've helped her get here," he said, referring to his brothers. Seiya then growled and walked inside the castle.

* * *

Haruka hissed as Michiru patted her gauze over her eyebrow. "All done," she whispered before moving away to look at her. "Want me to cut your hair?"

"Later," Haruka said, standing up. She looked down at herself and nodded. "So far so good. Little by little everything will go back to normal," she muttered patting her clean shirt. She turned to look at her wife. She was digging though Haruka's closet groaning and muttering something Haruka couldn't quite make out.

"Here it is!" Michiru announced walking away from the closet. "Here, I placed it with your belongings. I think she missed you as much as I did," Michiru said, as she gave Haruka something covered with a cloth.

Haruka glanced down at the object in her hands. She slowly moved her hands and undid the cloth around it revealing the space sword. She smiled and took it out of its sheath admiring its beauty as if it was the first time. "Hello there, old friend."

"See? It did miss you," Michiru said, moving to wrap her arms around Haruka's torso. Her head now was resting on Haruka's chest. "I will never let you go again, you hear that?"

Haruka placed the sword on the bed before wrapping her arms tightly around her wife kissing her cheek tenderly. "I'm sorry…"

"No, I am sorry. I was the one that talked you into leaving."

"I'm sorry for listening to you then," Haruka chuckled, squeezing her.

Michiru smirked and wiggled away from her embrace. "You love to tease me don't you?"

She nodded. "It's part of the package…"

A knock on the door made both women's neck almost snap as they quickly looked at the door. Michiru looked up at Haruka with a questioning look. The taller woman nodded and walked away from her and locked herself in the bathroom.

Michiru took in a deep breath and moved slowly to open the door. She looked up at dark eyes and gasped. "Seiya!"

Without a warning, Seiya growled and pushed the door completely open. He started to look around the room. He noticed the sword on the bed, the small first aid box and the dirty pants and shirts. "Where is she?" He asked.

"Who?" Michiru played dumb

"Don't, don't do that, not to me," He grabbed ahold of Michiru's arm brutally, receiving a pained yelp from her. "Where is she?! Do I have to force the answer out of you!?" He asked, shaking her violently. "Where is that bitch that you call your wife?!"

Seiya felt something grab hold of the collar in the back of his neck. He was pulled away from the aqua haired woman by an unknown force and was smashed into an open closet. When he shook his head, getting his balance back, he stared at a tall woman. Angry green eyes were looking down at blue scared ones. "You are alive…"

"Unfortunately for you I am."

* * *

Una looked scared at two guards guarding the entrance of the castle. They seemed to be involved in a pretty entertaining conversation. Both of them would laugh loudly patting each other's back as they spoke. She sighed and using the shadows of the up coming night as her ally she snuck closer to them. She got the opportunity of getting in when one of the guards slapped the other's shoulder a little too rough receiving a punch in the chin by his partner.

She laughed to herself as she made her way inside. Luckily, it seemed that there were no guards to be found throughout the entire castle. She just couldn't leave Haruka like that not, knowing if she made it through. She had convinced Yaten to bring her to Planet Uranus and he did. Now she was walking in random directions hoping to find Haruka's chamber.

She heard something. Commotion. She frowned and tiptoed over to the source of the racket and found herself looking into an open door chamber. Her dark eyes grew wide as she found what she was looking for…

"Haruka…"

* * *

End Chapter Eight

READ AND REVIEW!!!


	10. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. I do own the plot of the story and the original characters._

_A/n: has been a bish to me and would nto let me upload my files! But here it is! Chapter 9. This story is coming to an end so be saying good bye _

_Special thanks to Neptune's Mask for Editing this story -Huggles-

* * *

Reaching_

In all her twenty three years of age, Haruka had never wanted to torture and kill someone as much as that moment right there. Forget Kamiya. That woman almost destroyed and stole her life. Yet that anger she felt at the moment she was battling her couldn't compare to the anger and hatred she felt towards the man in front of her. Forget Sasuke. The old man betrayed her and lied to her. The only father figure she'd ever looked up to turned out to be a liar. But Seiya, he was something else entirely. Not only did he want her dead, he wanted to take away from her what she treasured the most, Michiru.

Michiru entered her life as a simple maid. She helped her, nursed her back to health the first day she became blind and stood by her side. When Haruka lost her mother she was there to listen to her tears and hold her. She destroyed the old Haruka and brought out a new, better version. One that wasn't blind both emotionally and physically. She could've simply rejected the offer of being the queen's maid yet she didn't. Michiru gave her the most important thing in life. Love and trust. How can someone dare to just come and take that away from her? How can someone pull her away from everything that she ever desired? Haruka was sure that Seiya must've trashed Michiru's mind telling her over and over again that her wife was dead. Haruka could only imagine the nights of solitude that her wife had suffered. She imagined her crying on the empty bed on top of her pillow and calling out to her over and over again. Haruka was so far away from her… she couldn't reach her.

Now she was standing in front of the man that almost killed her and took away the most precious thing in her life. She was so determined to execute the man before her. She wanted to see him cry out the ways she cried out when she was wounded. She wanted to see his eyes plead for mercy the way Una's people cried before he slaughtered them.

Her hair concealed the anger in her green eyes as she moved over Seiya. Her hands moved without delay and grabbed hold of the collar of his shirt pulling him to his feet bringing his face close to hers. She could see how terrified he was. He was already trembling with anticipation of what was yet to come. Haruka was thrilled by what she perceived. "You are about to shit your pants aren't you, Seiya?" Haruka said as she now stared up at him. "Get out of the room." Haruka murmured to Michiru.

He was grabbing onto to her hands and trying to get her to let go of him. He couldn't believe he was actually being held up by her. He was in shock at that moment and was starting to panic. If she was wounded and still had the vigor to pick him up and hold him over her head, he sure didn't want to see her when she was healthy. "I… I'm sorry!" He shrieked.

Michiru did not know how to react. Haruka had transformed in front of her into a battle machine. At first she picked up her wife's voice when she told her to leave the room. Of course, being as stubborn as she was, she shook her head. "I'm not leaving! Haruka put him down. You are not killing him like this!"

If he wasn't in this situation he would've run to Michiru kiss her hand and thank her for what she had just replied to the blonde but of course he couldn't. He just stared down at Haruka with pleading eyes. "Listen to your wife, Teno'u"

With a growl, Haruka shook him violently. "You think I'm going to let you get away with it? I fell for your trap once I am not going to fall again! You are going to pay for what you have done and what you put me and my wife through!" Right then, she had the sense of hearing something. She turned around to look at the entrance of the chamber. Her eyes softened at what she saw. "Una?"

Michiru looked at Haruka puzzled and turned to look at the door. She titled her head to the side as she saw this smaller woman. "Who?"

Seiya looked down at Haruka and smirked as he moved his head back and smashed his forehead against Haruka's wounded eyebrow. The blonde let out a pained shriek before letting him go to place her hand on the reopened wound.

"Haruka!" Michiru shouted as she ran to her side as the blonde fell on her back beside the bed.

She quickly gathered herself and moved her arm to help herself up touching a metal object. She puckered her brow as she stood up with Michiru's help. She looked down and found herself face to face with the Space Sword. She pulled it out of it sheath and pushed Michiru behind her in a protective manner.

Una shivered in fear. She had never seen that kind of determination in Haruka's eyes. Everything made sense. She had already seen Seiya before so she knew who he was but by the way Haruka was interacting with the aqua haired woman she supposed that this was her wife. She had to admit the beauty this woman possessed couldn't be compared to hers still she bet the love she felt for the wind queen was almost the same.

He sniggered as he moved his hand in front of him motioning to Haruka to step closer as the other hand reached for his waist unsheathing his own sword. Seiya winked at the blonde. Suddenly, knowing that he was at least armed and had much more energy than the blonde, he knew he stood a chance he just needed to wear her out enough. "Michiru darling why don't you tell, Haruka how warm you slept at night?" He laughed. "Surely she would like to know how you survived this past month without her."

"My wife is no whore, Seiya." Haruka snarled. "That won't work." She said as she clenched her sword. She moved her free hand and wiped the blood off her eye. "You can't play mind games with me." Haruka moved to stand protective in front of Michiru. She could feel her wife's hand upon her back. Her green eyes moved to Una almost having forgotten about her. "Get out of here." Haruka ordered in a low voice. "Now!" Una shook her head and Haruka cursed herself from meeting such stubborn women. With a holler, Seiya threw himself at the fatigued Haruka. She responded by blocking the upcoming blade. She quickly turned to her wife and snarled at her asking her to leave the chamber. When Michiru refused once more she didn't leave Haruka any options. Haruka raised her leg and fiercely pushed Seiya away from her.

Una moved quickly grabbed Michiru's hand and bowed her head as she pulled on the sea queen. She wanted to get her out of the chamber as much as Haruka but the woman was strong and so she stood her ground. "Please!" She looked up at Michiru's blue eyes.

She looked down at Una and then at Haruka. She asked her wife with her eyes. Haruka nodded. "You are the one that saved my wife, huh?" Haruka couldn't help but smile as she started to push both women out the chamber.

Seiya rose from the floor and moved to grab his sword. He saw Haruka, Una and Michiru. He noticed that the blonde was a little to busy pushing both women out. He leered as he charged over to the blonde. This was his only chance! He screamed and closed his eyes as he plunged his sword forward.

Silence consumed the chamber. The sound of a grunt escaped Seiya's throat as he pulled his sword back. His eyes grew wide at what he saw. Una held unto her now wounded stomach. A wide grin was painted on her lips as she looked up at Seiya. "You missed…" She said.

Haruka started to tremble as she saw her friend fall to her knees. Michiru quickly grasped Una's shoulders, lowering her gently to the floor. Seiya cursed and jumped over the wounded girl and ran out of the chamber. Haruka knelt at Una's side and looked down at her, her free hand moving to touch the wound. "Una! Una!" Haruka called to her. Una's eyes rolled back in her head, and blackness began to overtake her vision. Quickly, both Haruka and Michiru cradled her head, and let her lay softly on the floor.

"Go…He will get away." Una said as she looked up at Haruka.

Haruka looked at Michiru. Her wife nodded to her and kissed her lips before going back to attend to Una's wound. The blonde stood and ran out of the chamber looking to the left and right. She cursed to herself. "Where is he!?" She needed to stop him before he left the planet. She ran down the hall catching a glimpse of some of the castles' guard. Some of them frowned and some of them dared to ask if the one that passed right beside them was their queen. Haruka made a mental note to fire all the guards in light of their traitorous behavior. "Where did he go!?" Haruka grabbed one of them by his neck, pushing him against the wall.

The poor man looked at the woman in front of him. He didn't know who it was at first until he met her green eyes. "My queen! You are alive!"

"Never mind that! Where is Seiya?!" She asked shaking him a bit. The guard pointed further down the hall. "You never saw me!" She said pointing her sword at his nose before she ran to catch up with the bastard.

As Haruka was running down the hall a door was opened suddenly. She almost hit herself against it but luckily she was fast enough to dodge it. As she ran to the backyard she heard someone call her name. She turned around and saw her dear friend Aine. "Dear Uranus, bless her!" Haruka said before running back to her. "Go to my chamber now!" She said before pushing her slightly.

"What?... Haruka-sama?" She frowned as she turned to look at the shaken up guard. "Was that the queen?"

"I never saw her!" He yelled back as he turned and walked away.

* * *

Michiru dabbed at the wound with gauze, attempting to stop the bleeding. Poor Una was loosing a lot of blood, and fast. Michiru was breathing hard; nervous as she was trying everything she could to stop the bleeding. "Come on, stop, please…"

"You're beautiful…"

She looked at Una's face now. The tanned woman was smiling sweetly at her. "Don't strain yourself please…"

"Haruka loves you dearly… You're lucky…" Una said as she moved her bloody hand to rest over Michiru's. "Don't leave her again…"

Michiru brow wrinkled as she watched Una. She was getting paler by the second. "Shh…"

"She only talked of you… Even in dreams…" Una sighed loudly. "I'm going to die. Don't try to save me."

"No, dear, no. You are not going to die yet…" Michiru said as she grabbed another set of clean gauzes and placed it over the wound. "Haruka doesn't want you dead, now does she?" The sea queen sobbed as she saw the smaller woman touch her hand. She didn't know what to say. The woman that saved her wife was slowly dying in front of her and she couldn't do anything to stop it.

"I kissed her…" Una smiled. She looked like a child that did a bad thing and told her friends. "But… She didn't kiss back…"

Michiru sighed and moved her hand to move some strands of dark hair away from her face. "I'm not mad…"

"Good…" Una sighed. "I love her… I'm sorry…"

Michiru shook her head and smiled at Una. "It's okay…"

Una's smile spread as she squeezed Michiru's hand. "Take care of her, okay?" And saying that, Una's grip on Michiru's hand loosened and she grew cold.

Michiru gasped. She didn't move until she noticed that the smaller woman had stopped breathing. She shook her head and moved Una's hand but didn't receive an answer. That's when she moved away from the corpse and began to sob quietly.

Aine rushed inside. Her eyes almost popped out of their sockets as she saw the mess inside the chamber and also because the blood stained Michiru. "Are you okay!?"

"It's not my blood…" Michiru said wiping her tears away. "They belong to the one that saved your queen…" Aine looked at Michiru confused. The sea queen motioned to the body in front of her. "She brought Haruka back…"

* * *

She found herself in the backyard now. She could see Seiya standing in the same spot she first saw him and with a roar, she jumped on him knocking him to the floor. She turned him around so he could face her. "Seiya Kou! By the scriptures written in the Uranian book of law, by the blood of my ancestors, I, Queen Teno'u Haruka of Uranus, sentence you to death!" " Screw you and your laws!"

"I thought you might say that. That's why I have this for you." She moved her sword forward and raised it over her head.

Swiftly, Seiya punched her stomach knocking her off him. The blow left Haruka without air making her cough. Seiya grabbed his sword and made his way towards her. The blonde rolled away from him and immediately moved her long leg hitting him exactly where she wanted.

"Should've stayed in my woman body…" Seiya groaned as he moved away from Haruka one hand over his crotch. He saw Haruka moving towards him ready to attack. He started to wave his sword around blocking her strikes. Now and then he would thrust his sword forward hoping for a chance to get the blonde but right now, Seiya was beginning to see how good the queen really was.

"I'm not getting another scar on my body!" She said catching him off guard and slashing his arm. She saw him moan in pain and pushed him to the ground kicking him right on the chest. The sudden push threw his sword away from him leaving him wounded and unarmed. Haruka smiled down at him. "How does it feel?" She asked as she pressed her boot tighter to his chest. "Horrible, huh?

Seiya coughed and moved his good arm to force Haruka's foot away from his chest. He looked at her eyes and felt scared again. "Please…"

"Ah… Now you are saying "please" aren't you? How many people said that word to you when you had them just like this?" Haruka said as she leaned down. applying still more pressure.

"I can't… breathe."

"Then don't breathe…" Haruka said as she moved her sword forward. "Your brothers disowned you… You know that right? They told me to do whatever I want with you… what should I do?"

"Please…"

Haruka pressed hard against his chest then loosen up the pressure as she smirked. "Hurts?" She asked using the same words Una would use.

He nodded.

"Good…" She moved away from him giving him time to cough and gasp for air. "Get your sword! Fight me like a man." She said as she gripped her sword tighter.

Seiya crawled rapidly over to his sword and stood up. Still coughing, he presented the sword to Haruka.

The blonde stood tall and jerked her head signaling him to come forward. With her free hand she moved the strands of hair away from her face. She stood her ground. She could feel her boots digging deeper to the ground beneath her as she watched Seiya breathe deep and rub his chest. "Come on…"

Seiya looked at her as his grip on the sword tightened. With a pained grunt he raised his sword and attacked only to be blocked easily by the wind queen. He retreated and moved once again attacking but in another angle. Once again Haruka just pushed his sword back and punched him square on his chin which caused him to fall. "Please…" He spoke softly as he started to back away from Haruka while sitting on the floor. His eyes grew soft and scared. He let go of his sword and quickly bowed to the tall woman touching her boot and digging his face in the dirt as he began to sob. "Please… Don't."

Haruka made a disgusted grunt and kicked his hand away as she watched him in his most pathetic state. "Where has your dignity gone, Seiya?"

"Please…"

"Should I take you back to your brothers?" She asked, moving her free hand to scratch her chiseled jaw. "They will probably kill you also but I want to have that honor."

Seiya sobbed louder as he held unto his injured arm and kept his head low.

"I can hear them now… All those people you killed crying and saying "please" while you laughed and slaughtered them…" She blinked and looked down. "I am sorry… But you've done too much wrong to be forgiven just like that." She heard him sob louder and once again move to touch her boots. "Not only that, Seiya…" She took a deep breath and moved her free hand to grip his hair as she pulled him away. "You've tried to steal my wife… You've tried to kill me and take over something that doesn't belong to you. You've killed too many innocent people... one of who is lying in my chamber, agonizing… or worse…"

"Forgive me…"

Haruka stared at him. The man was really crying. His tears were lies and just a way to escape his faith. She didn't accept it, instead she just saw past it and saw the man that had tried to ruin her, her wife and her planet. "Never…" She whispered as she roughly pushed him away.

He landed on his injured arm. The pain going through him was unbelievable and the fear inside of Seiya paralyzed him. He saw so much anger and hatred in those green eyes. The strength she held in that body was enough to make any grown man tremble. Seiya was now screaming in agony as he looked down at his arm. The blood was still flowing freely. If she would've been more exact on her attack he would've been probably walking around without an arm. He heard Haruka come closer and quickly he looked up at her.

Haruka kicked his sword away from his reach and sighed as she shook her head getting her hair away from her eyes. "Good bye…"

"Please don-" His words were cut short and so was his breath. His blue eyes turned to look at his left shoulder. The blade was piercing right through it missing his heart by some inches.

"Eye for an eye…" Haruka whispered before drawing her sword back.

Seiya trembled as he tried to move to touch his wound but he couldn't. His eyes trailed over to Haruka feeling the sudden numbness of excessive blood loss. "Tenou-sama…" He began but soon lay on the floor in a pool of his own blood.

"I will make it fast…" She murmured before walking over to him. She could see his eyes beginning to loose their shine so she just got it over with. She raised her sword and just let it fall on his chest piercing his heart.

She watched him intently. He didn't move a muscle and she knew right there that it was over. Haruka sighed and moved back before releasing a tired sigh, using the Space Sword for support. She looked around the backyard and saw the random blood stains around her lawn. She frowned at that but she quickly shook her head and moved the strands of blonde hair away from her face. She then rubbed her forehead and waited. For what? She wasn't sure she just waited for something, someone…

"Thank you…"

She quickly turned around and saw Taiki and Yaten standing side by side. Haruka stood up and bowed to both of them. She gulped for a moment and studied the facial expressions of both men. Taiki's face was stern while she noticed Yaten's to be rather poignant. The shorter man couldn't control himself any longer and letting out a child like cry he ran to his dead brother and pulled his corpse to his own body.

Haruka blinked confused and turned to look at Taiki. "He was still his brother…" Taiki whispered as he slowly made his way towards Yaten.

"Seiya…" Yaten whispered to himself before hugging the corpse tightly.

"You haven't done anything wrong… It had to happen…" He said to Haruka giving his back to her as he stood in front of Yaten. Taiki then moved to pat his brother's shoulder. "Let's take him home…"

"I'm sorry…" Haruka said tilting her head to the side.

"We are sorry also…" Yaten whispered as he held the cadaver and lift it up. "Where is Una?" He asked frowning and looking at Haruka…

"Una!" Haruka turned away from both men grabbed her sword and ran back inside her castle.

Yaten was about to run with her also but was soon stopped by his brother. He turned to see Taiki. The taller man just shook his head and pulled Yaten towards him. "Let's just go home… please?"

He nodded. " Hai… let's go home…"

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW**

End Chapter 09


	11. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. I do own the plot of this story and the original characters._

_A/n: Well this is basically the last chapter. All I need to finish is the Epilogue and Im through. Well it was fun while it lastedI hope you guys keep waiting for my work _

* * *

_Reaching_

"Change your clothes, Michiru-sama." Aine whispered as she just stared at the corpse that was once Una and then at Michiru. "It is not proper for a queen to be walking around in those dirty rags." Aine stood up and walked over Michiru helping her up to her feet.

"Una!"

Both women jumped at the sight of a blood covered Haruka running inside the chamber. "Haruka." Michiru whispered wanting to hold her and ask her if she was alright but she noticed that her eyes were looking elsewhere. She followed her wife's gaze and soon found what she was looking at. "I'm so sorry Haruka! I couldn't stop the bleeding and…" She was cut off by Aine. The older woman squeezed her shoulders and looked at her. Michiru wanted to say something that might be able to make everything alright. Her lower lip trembled when she saw her wife's expression. She managed to close her mouth and cover it with her blood stained hand. She closed her eyes and hid her face on Aine's shoulder.

Haruka kneeled in front of the corpse. She tried her hard not to burst into a crying fit but by now the tears were rolling down her cheek freely. "Una…" She stared at the pale body in front of her. Her trembling hands moved to touch Una's not believing what had just happened. "She really did make a vow…" Haruka whispered as she moved forward and kissed her friend's forehead before sitting down. Her hand moved to her face. Haruka tried to control her emotions but she couldn't. There laid a woman that gave her life for her… She didn't even know her that well and she just gave herself… Haruka shuddered without control before feeling a pair of lean arms wrapping themselves around her torso. She pulled her wife as close as she could to her own body hugging her tightly and burying her face on top of her head as she just cried.

"Let's give her a proper burial, Haruka-sama… Let her be known as a hero in this planet…" Aine said as she stared down at both young women. "I think that's what she would've wanted, don't you think?"

Haruka nodded. She looked down at Michiru and pulled her away from her enough to take a look at her face. Just like her, Michiru has been crying. Haruka just wiped her tears and rested her forehead against hers hugging and calming not only her wife but herself. When she heard Aine's words she slowly turned around and nodded at that. She stood up and helped Michiru up as well still hugging her tightly to her body. They both needed comfort at that moment. They both needed each other. "Aine…I…"

"Don't worry, Haruka-sama I will take care of everything…"

Gulping down a mouthful of tears, Michiru turned to bow her head at Aine before turning to her wife. "Where is Seiya?"

"Dead… His brothers came and took him away." Haruka answered moving some strands of hair away from Michiru's face. "Everything will come back to normal now, Michiru… I promise." She said kissing the bridge of her nose tenderly.

"You guys should go rest. Go and take one of the big chambers in the castle I will get some maids to help me with this." Aine said as she rubbed the back of her neck as she just stared at Una's body.

"Yes of course, Haruka, you need your rest. You are still hurt from the trip. Please."

Haruka couldn't resist her wife's pleads so she nodded her head and let her shoulders fall relaxing against her wife's embrace. "Let's go then, Michiru."

The sun was rising up. A new day was starting and even though if hasn't started yet the people in planet Uranus where talking laughing and screaming with joy as they heard the news. The queen had return from the battle field. They were gathering around the castle front yard just wanted to see if she would come out and greet her people like she usually did but instead of finding a happy wind queen they fund a dull scene. A casket lay surrounded by a couple of a dozen soldiers. All of then stared at the casket as if they were statues waiting for instructions. The people started to talk once again, some of them even began to cry thinking the worst. Was the queen dead?

"Your people have gathered outside, Haruka-sama. They are waiting for you to come out and talk to them." Aine announced as she peeked her head inside the chamber.

"I'll be right there…"

Aine nodded and bowed her head before walking out. Haruka stood up from the bed and ran her hand through the messy and longer blonde hair getting it out of her face. She sighed and looked down at herself before her wife joined her side. "Let me help you with that." Michiru turned her around and began to adjust her black tie. "I bet they are waiting to see who is in there." Michiru said referring to the casket. She sighed finishing her job and patting Haruka's chest. "All done."

Haruka looked down at the tie again and patted it with her hand. She then grabbed her jacket and put it over her shoulders. "Are you ready?"

"Yes I am." Michiru answered as she locked one arm with Haruka's. "I will always be beside you, you know that right?"

Haruka couldn't help but smile. She turned and tilted her wife's face up and captured her lips in a soft kiss. "I know Michiru… that's why I married you in the first place."

"You married me because you love me…"

"That too…" Haruka chuckled kissing her once again.

Aine moved the curtains of the royal balcony and looked out to the front yard and saw the multitude scratching their head and asking each other what was going on. She sighed and closed the curtain before rubbing her forehead stressed out by everything that has been going on in the pass month.

She heard some steps coming her way and quickly she stood up straight as she saw Haruka and Michiru walking in. As always, Haruka was looking as sharp as ever only this time she looked a bit unkempt thanks to the wild blonde hairs but her black tux made her look just like what she was… a gorgeous and handsome queen. Michiru, on the other hand, was wearing a very elegant black dress. Her hair was partially tied back in a small bum while the rest of it flow freely ending right in the middle of her back maybe a bit longer if her hair wasn't as wavy as it was. Both women looked indisputably stunning. "How is everything going?" Haruka's deep voice broke the silence between the three women.

"Well…Your people are outside waiting to see what is going on. Una's coffin is being guarded by more than a dozen guards." Aine said before taking in a deep breath. "They are waiting for you, Haruka-sama."

In arm with her wife, Haruka walked out to the balcony of the throne room. The crowd grew silence. As if they have just seen a ghost. Haruka's eyes ran over the group of people and then to the coffin. Haruka felt her throat suddenly close as a sob came forward.

Michiru noticed this and her small hand came to rest upon Haruka's shoulder. "Go on Haruka. They've been waiting for you a little too long." Michiru whispered in her ear before giving her wife's arm a reassuring squeeze.

Haruka heard the crowd talking and murmuring and pointed at her. "If you thought the coffin lying in front of you was mine… Rest assured that it is not…" Haruka touched the thick rails of the balcony and leaned forward. "You must be asking yourself, who is inside the coffin? Is he or she so important that they had to place it in front of the castle for everyone to see? Why? What did she or he do?" Haruka stood up straight and took a deep breath. "There is a woman lying inside that coffin. Her name was Una. When I went to battle the last month I was not able to come back because of an evil plan that was made against me and my wife, Michiru. This woman, Una, when I was away from this Solar System, she took me in… cared for my wounds and helped me come back to my wife and my people." Haruka turned and squeezed Michiru's hand before looking back at the multitude. "Una is a hero to Uranus. I want her to be remembered as what she is. Show respect to her as if you were showing respect to either me or my wife." Her eyes were about to close when she noticed a strange couple of men looking at her from the multitude. Haruka frowned and moved forward. "Taiki? Yaten?" Haruka whispered before shaking her head.

Michiru looked at her wife and then at multitude. "Who?" She asked.

Haruka patted her hand and continued to talk. "The funeral will commence right at this moment. There will be three months of mourning in the entire planet and yes… she will be buried at my family mausoleum." Haruka said and bowed her head and went back inside the throne room.

"Are you sure about the burial?" Aine said as she followed Haruka around the throne room.

"Haruka? Who are Taiki and Yaten?" Michiru asked as she stood in front of Haruka blocking her way.

"They are Seiya's brothers… I don't know why they came back but if they are about to start a war because I killed their brother I'm going to slice their throat open." Haruka fumed touching the space sword that was dangling from her waist.

"Now don't be so violent. Go and talk to them." Aine said just in cue a guard walked in bowing his head to Haruka.

"Yaten and Taiki Kou are here to talk to you, Teno'u-sama."

Haruka's jaw muscles flexed under the skin. Michiru noticed and moved her hand to pet her face softly. "I will go with you."

"No."

"I am your wife and it is my duty to stay beside you in moments like this one. I'm sorry but you married a stubborn woman." Michiru said grabbing her chin and making the blonde face her. "I am coming with you, Haruka."

"Fine…" She muttered and took her hand to plant a kiss on the palm. "Let's go. Aine stay here."

"As you wish…" The older woman bowed down to both women and watched them leave the throne room. "Great! More war! I'm getting to old for this!" She said running her hand through her hair.

"One of those men was carrying a child…" The guard said.

At this Aine turned her head so fast she felt her neck was about to snap. "A child?!"

* * *

"This will be best for the child…" Taiki said as he looked down at his hand. A five year old tanned boy looked up at him and let out an innocent smile. Taiki tried to return the smile but only managed to let out a small grin. The grieve of loosing a brother was still there and he still couldn't bring himself to smile. 

"I hope you are right." Yaten said hearing some footsteps coming their way. His head turned to the side only to find a pissed of Haruka followed by a smiling Michiru. "At least one of them is polite…" Yaten thought to himself.

"What is it?" Haruka asked standing in front of the shorter man.

"My brother would love to have a word with you." Yaten said as he pointed to the side with his thumb.

Haruka turned to look at Taiki but stopped abruptly when he saw the boy. "What is this?"

"See a resemblance, Haruka-san?" Taiki asked as he ushered the boy forward.

Haruka quickly knew who this boy was.

"_Father dead now I have to care for my brothers…" Aine whispered. Haruka looked up at the tanned woman for a moment. When she was gone she stood up and walked out of the tent. "They aren't savages…" Haruka looked at a small boy that ran up to her and stared up at her. She thought that maybe his neck would pop if he kept looking at her tall form. He was so small… Haruka frowned when he walked forward and poked her knee._

"One of Suna's brother?" Haruka asked looking at Taiki.

"Actually this is her only brother. When she put it all in plural she also meant the children in her village but this is her only blooded brother. He has no where to go now Haruka. His sister dead and there is no one else to take care of him." Taiki said as he picked up the boy in his arms.

"Hey. Remember me?" Haruka smiled at the kid before stopping dead on her tracks. "Wait! You want me to…"

"We will take care of him." Michiru interrupted her wife as she moved closer to her wife. "I bet with a little grooming and some education he could be a brilliant king!" Michiru smiled as she moved her hand to touch the boy's hand. "Hello there, handsome. What's your name?"

For a moment, Haruka stared at the dark eyed boy. She frowned and shook her head at her wife. "Michiru…"

"Terto…" A small whispered came forward as small tanned hands touched pale ones. "Name Terto!"

"His English stinks more than his sister's…" Haruka rubbed her temples.

"Aren't you a cute boy?" Michiru smiled taking him in her arms. "Oh I think we make a very charming family." Michiru said standing beside Haruka kind of posing. "What do you think, Kou-san?"

Taiki chuckled. "I think both of you ladies look gorgeous holding Terto." Taiki said. "What do you think, Yaten?"

"Neh… Everyone will know they adopted him…"

Haruka twitched and looked at Yaten. "So?"

"Oh is Haruka mad? That means we are going to adopt little Terto. It's the least we can do for Una. She gave her life for someone else. We will repay her by taking care of her brother." Michiru smiled and kissed the tanned boy's cheek and earned a loud laugh. "And I guess he likes me."

"Every man likes you." Haruka said looking at Terto. "Don't steal my wife, boy."

"Steal?" He blinked and turned to look at Haruka.

"Haruka is jealous! How adorable!" Michiru smiled and kissed Haruka's lower lip earning a groan from both brothers.

"I guess that is our cue but first. Haruka…" Taiki turned to speak to the blonde but was quickly cut off by her.

"I will raise him like he was mine I promise." She said messing the boy's curly hair earning a giggle. "All I needed to grow as a human being was a son." Haruka grinned and took the boy in her strong arms. "Prince Terto Teno'u Kaiou of Uranus and Neptune. You got a big title there, boy. Will you be able to fill those shoes?"

"Now, that is up to up to us two Haruka. You teach him everything you know and I will teach him all I know." Michiru smiled as she rested her chin on Haruka's shoulder as she looked at the small male version of Una.

"Ur…anus?" Terto blinked and tilted his small head to the side.

Haruka twitched. "Don't make fun of my planet!"

* * *

End chapter ten 

Read and review please?


	12. Epilogue

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. I do own the plot and the original characters of this story._

* * *

Reaching

Epilogue

Raising a child was not something easy. The first months were hell. The communication was horrible yet somehow in a miracle way Haruka and Michiru were able to talk with little Terto. He grew fond of both women rather quickly.

He was a handful. Maybe back were he lived it was custumed to shower once a month… A month back there were… well…a lot of time on the Milky Way. Haruka thought that Michiru could handle gibing baths to Terto but she was wrong. She had to hold the boy down while Michiru set the bath. Somehow, he associated Michiru going in and out of the shower with "Bath time for Terto" so therefore he ran off and hid off in Aine's office or in some closet.

Haruka was his playmate, his P.E. teacher and with her around he sure knew how to be a charming character with class yet with some flirtatious attitude. She taught him everything about being a ruler. He was going to be king of two planets. He needed to know his way around politics and economics. Michiru thought him how to be suave with his words. She also taught him how to play the violin while Haruka taught him about the piano.

One of the things that Haruka grew to love was sparring with her son. At first his hands were so small he couldn't even hold the sword right. He thought this was a joke but after some early morning starting at 5 am and some vigorous exercise, he knew his "Ruka-papa" meant business when she opened his chamber and said "Terto its time for your fencing lessons."

Michiru tried her best to teach him the arts of painting but the boy was more into abstract than realistic portraits. Still she applauded him every time he finished a painting.

In an old custumed celebration, when Terto became 18 he was given the power of both planets; the power of the wind granted by Haruka and the power of the Sea granted by Michiru. Since he was not blood related to any of the two women he had to be given these powers by a ritual. There is known for many kings to have illegitimate children. By being illegitimate they couldn't have the right to have these powers but if the father or mother wanted to he or she could give their powers to his child. Basically now Terto was one of the most powerful people in The Milky Way.

They were so concentrated in raising this child that both women didn't notice two decades had already passed them by. Two decades full of love and nurture and trust. Now both women were in their early forties but looked like they were in their mid thirties.

* * *

The smell of the sea was intoxicating. Haruka stood in the bedroom balcony of the Neptune castle watching the beach outside. She watched the waves come and go silently. What calm day it was. She looked down at herself for a moment and moved her lean hands over a wrinkle in her jacket. She was waiting for her wife to come out of the bathroom so she could join her for lunch.

"I'm ready." Michiru's voice came from the bathroom door. Haruka slowly turned around and looked at her. Twenty years and she just can't stop being amazed by her wife's beauty. "Well? Have you seen Terto today?"

Haruka shook her head. Strands of lighter blonde hair came to rest upon her forehead. Living six months in the beach for every twenty years can take its toll on your skin and hair. Haruka had more of a natural glow to her skin while her hair took a lighter tone. While Michiru stay exactly the same. Then again she was born to live in a place full of sea and beaches. "He did say he was going to join us for lunch though…" Haruka whispered as she stared at her wife. "You look stunning."

"I just put on something old I found in the closet that's all. I'm glad you like it." Michiru said walking over to her. "Let me fix this for you." Michiru moved her hands over Haruka's collar and fixed the back of it. She moved closer to the middle-aged blonde and chuckled for a moment.

"What's so funny?"

"You still get nervous when I get too close to you…" Michiru smiled at that and placed her hands on Haruka's broad shoulders. "Look at you…. Are you blushing?"

"No…" Haruka looked at her wife for a moment before wrapping her arms around her still slim waist. "Why should I be blushing hmm?" She asked resting her forehead on Michiru's.

Michiru stared at her eyes for a moment before running her fingers through her hair. The blonde still quivered when she did that but Michiru suddenly stopped her caresses. "Oh! What is this?" Michiru's finger started to move play with Haruka's hair going through it like a small monkey.

"Michiru, what are you doing?" Haruka asked trying to move away from the smaller woman.

"Is this what I think it is?"

"Dandruff? It's only normal I have that I've been in the beach a long time."

"No, no, no… Ah hah! A gray hair! You old hag!" Michiru started to laugh as she pulled the hair out making Haruka yelp and scratch her head. "Look, look"

Haruka frowned and grabbed the hair from Michiru's hand and took a look at it. "Michiru, I'm blonde this is a blonde hair turned white thanks being here every six months for the past twenty years!" Haruka lied. Indeed it was a gray hair but of course she wouldn't say that her wife was right about this.

"Uh huh… Sure whatever you say dear." Michiru whispered and moved to kiss her tall wife sweetly. Now it was Haruka's turn to chuckle.

"What?"

"It's funny…" She whispered against Michiru's lips.

"What is?"

"Michiru… It has been twenty years… and I still feel as if I'm still in my honeymoon with you…" Haruka said giving Michiru a soft peck on the lips.

"You are not the only one…I love you Haruka… and I've enjoy watching you physically change."

"Neh… what do you mean… I haven't changed that much."

"Sure." Michiru giggled when she noticed Haruka frown at what she said.

"You've changed to you know…" Haruka said as she patted her hips. "If I may say… you've gotten a few pounds up in here…" She said and earned a bite from her wife on her shoulder. "Fine! Fine you seem to be hungry… Let's go get something to eat, okay?" Saying this, Haruka grabbed hold of her wife's hand and walked out of the room and over to the dinning room of the Sea castle.

They had settle down on the dinning table as costumed. The maids came in and settle on the table various plates of different food, bowed down and then they left silently. Both queens ate quietly before one of the castle's guards peeked his head inside the dinning room. "The prince is here…"

The sound of metals touching each other and heavy boots making contact with the tiled floors of the castle, echoed through out the entire hall as Terto made his way into the seashell like castle. In one hand he held the space sword tightly to his waist. The words of his blonde mother were one of the reasons he did so He laughed. He was merely fifteen when he held for the first time the space sword… and that same day he lost it. Haruka had yelled at him for loosing it saying " You loose the sword again and you loose the capacity of making your own babies if you know what I mean" Luckily good old Aine found it under her desk. Where he used to hide from their strict mothers. If his two mothers were way to stubborn to bend his way he sure could go to Aine. He always saw her like a grandmother that spoiled him.

Now Aine was entering her sixties. Which was a terror for the older woman but of course she always lied about her age and said she was near her fifty. She no longer worked for Haruka but she sure lived in the castle still. She was living the good life while teaching another person all there is to know to manage Uranus economy.

Terto moved a wild stand of curly brown hair away from his tanned face and peeked his head inside the dinning room checking if her mothers where inside. "Oh! I see how it is! You started off without me. How loyal of you." Terto said in a sarcastic tone. He let out a booming laughter when he noticed Haruka's intimidating stare. Of course he was already sued to that so he ignored it. "How is everything doing?"

Michiru wiped her lips with a napkin and stood up quickly. She walked over to the tall young man and wrapped her arms around his shoulders giving him a warm hug. Terto had to bend forward a bit so his mother could reach his shoulders. He had grown to be much taller than Haruka, which was something that amazed people. Haruka was always looked upon like one of the tallest person in both planets. Now her son had passed that by standing six foot four inches tall…

"Sit down and eat something you must be hungry." Michiru said taking his huge hand in her small ones and pulling him to sit beside her in the dinning table. Quickly, two maids came from the kitchen and plates several plates of food. Terto just smiled at them and bowed his head to them.

"How was your day?" Haruka said as she took a sip from her wine. She sure wasn't as affectionate with her son as her wife was but every time she saw him she felt that her chest was about to explode. She was so proud of him that sometimes she wondered if it was possible for her to raise this boy. Haruka shook her head. He wasn't a boy anymore he was a full-grown man and it was impossible for her to raise him. Not without her wife's help.

"Everything went well, Ruka-papa. I was in Uranus having a small talk with Aine. I had some doubts about how to contact some vendors in Saturn but she quickly told me how it was done and… well the wine importation is going as fluid as ever. Now I'm going to check out how is Neptune's seaweed productivity and start selling with planet Earth or Mars."

"Well done, Terto." Haruka said smiling at him.

"Thank you…" Terto said before falling quiet and eating his meal.

Haruka noticed this. She gave her wife some looks. Michiru just shrugged. "Terto." Haruka called out to him.

The young man sat up and wiped his mouth with a cloth before answering. "Hai?"

"You are depressed. Care to say why?"

Michiru smiled at her son and squeezed his hand nodding at him.

"Look. I know this will sound kind of needy I really don't know how you guys will take it but…" He sighed loudly and rubbed his temples. "I'm twenty-five years old. Never had a formal girlfriend. Yes I've had my… things around just like you used to have Ru…" Haruka was signaling to Terto to shut up. "Umm…"

"I know Haruka used to be a little whore before she met me. Go on." Michiru said with a very serious tone.

"Well… don't you guys think is about time I got married? I don't know. Throw a ball party…"

"NO!" Both women yelled at the same time

"What? Wait what?" He frowned looking at Michiru who was hyperventilating and Haruka appeared that she was on the edge of having a heart attack. "I only want a ball I won't go blind. I'm twenty five not twenty one." He said knowing exactly why his mothers reacted the way they did. "Beside I already have someone in mind… So…"

"So… you want to get married… Marry the Queen of Saturn. She is young." Haruka said referring to Hotaru.

This caused Michiru's eye to open widely. "Hotaru? She was fifteen when you were twenty-one. She must be at least ten years older than Terto."

"Older women are better."

"Uh huh that is why you got married to a younger woman right hun?"

"Hush." Haruka said winking at Michiru.

"Guys. I'm here. And No… no older women…

Haruka and Michiru looked at Terto for a moment. "Then who?"

Terto let out a nervous chuckle. Her rubbed his neck and increased the volume of his laughter. "Oh well, you see, you remember out trips to Earth. It's funny. You see I…" He stopped and grabbed a glass of wine and drank it all in one gulp.

Haruka leaned over the table and stared at her son. "Spit it out, Terto. Don't tell me you like Usagi. She is married."

He shook his head.

"Mamoru? He is married also, hunny." Michiru squeezed his hand.

"Neh! I don't like men!"

"Then who?" Haruka and Michiru asked in unison.

"Chibi-Usa and I wish to get married but we are waiting for your blessings and her parents!"

Both Haruka and Michiru froze.

"I'm sorry we've continued to see each other every time we went to Earth. When you guys were out on your constant honeymoons I kind of went over there to be with her behind her parent's back… and…"

"Good election. I'm sure she will make you the happiest man alive." Haruka said and smiled proudly. "Now we are going to have more excuses to visit Earth!"

"I'm sure you are breaking a lot of girl's heart by doing this but, if she is the one you want, then you got our blessings.

"If this keeps up the whole Milky Way will have one king and a queen. First was the moon and Earth, and then it was Neptune and Uranus. Now a combination of all those four planets." Haruka said drinking from her glass.

"Darling, I find that fascinating I am more than happy I'm about to burst with joy."

"For a united Galaxy" Haruka smiled and raised her glass.

"For our little Terto loosing his virginity. Even if he lost it years ago!" Michiru giggled yet she earned a growl from her son.

"For… true love that goes beyond time and planets…and galaxies…" Terto said raising his glass and softly tapping it with his mothers. "Cheers…"

"Cheers."

Their dinner went on as it always does. A soft laugh here and there and a little conversation between mothers and son until Haruka chocked on her food and asked out loud. "Boy… Did you and …Chibi Usa…"

"Why do you think we want to get married… there is a little Terto on the way."

"What!"

Michiru giggled wildly and then stared at Haruka. " Like mother like son."

Fin.


End file.
